Au nom du Fils
by Lunecume
Summary: Néréis, être le fils de votre mentor n’a jamais été ma plus grande fierté. Je ne sais par quel charme cet ancien Mangemort a su vous amadouer, mais je ne compte pas m’y laisser prendre. Recevez, ma tante, mes ressentiments les plus distingués. Syd Rogue
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : je me base sur le monde de Rowling.

Kiko et bienvenue dans ma deuxième Roguefiction, qui n'est autre que la suite de la première : **Néréis**, publiée sur ce même site.

L'histoire reprend environ 15 ans plus tard.

**Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lire Néréis avant d'entamer cette fiction-ci,** pour trois raisons : en premier lieu : le **suspen** (loool) ; le seconde raison c'est que je vais reprendre des éléments de la première fiction (beaucoup même lol), et qu'il y a donc un risque que la compréhension ne soit pas aisée. Enfin, ultime raison : vous aurez largement le temps, à supposer que l'envie ne vous fasse pas défaut.

Je poste le prologue de cette deuxième série pour les nouveaux lecteurs à qui cela donnerait envie de lire le début en toute sérénité, et pour les anciens, histoire de leurs donner quelque chose à mettre sous la dent.

J'aurais amplement préféré commencer une publication régulière dès maintenant, mais concours, impératifs scolaires, fatigue,autres projets d'écritures personnels aidant, je n'ai pas pu encore écrire cette fic. Elle est schématisée, pas de problème, je sais où je me dirige mais il faut maintenant tout mettre sur papier.

Je comptais ne revenir qu'à la rentrée d'octobre, mais cela risque de faire long, donc je m'engage à revenir vers la **fin juillet, début Août** (c'est à dire entre le 25 et le 5) pour vous donner les chapitres qui auront été écrits d'ici là. Si vraiment je ne suis pas là, c'est que je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, ou pire… (Et en cas de vacances dans un lieu où je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur, je m'arrangerais pour passer avant pour vous tenir informer.)

_Je réponds aux dernières reviews laissées à Néréis à la fin de cette page._

* * *

Au nom du Fils

**Résumé :** « Néréis, être le fils de votre mentor n'a jamais été ma plus grande fierté. Je ne sais par quel charme cet ancien Mangemort a su vous amadouer, mais je ne compte pas m'y laisser prendre. Recevez, ma tante, mes ressentiments les plus distingués. Syd Rogue »

**Prologue :**

_Pour Hantzel et Gretel  
__Une maison d'épice,_  
_De miel et de cannelle  
__Fut objet de supplice…_

« -Tu n'as donc pas peur de ma lugubre demeure ? » S'étonna moyennement Néréis. « Approche ! Petit chaperon vert… »

L'enfant entra en silence, il ôta sa capuche émeraude et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la femme :

« -Cette maison n'a rien de très affriolant… Je ne comprends pas, ma tante, pourquoi tout le monde en a si peur. »

Le regard du garçon sembla tournoyer tandis qu'il observait le tracé disparate du plafond, sautant d'une imperfection à l'autre :

« -Aucun équilibre, aucune harmonie… On ne saurait considérer cette bâtisse comme un piège tant sa médiocrité parle d'elle-même. »

Et tout en continuant à parler, ses yeux retombèrent sur la femme, assise dans la pénombre :

« -En quoi a-t-elle pu faire de vous une abominable reine de contes de fée ? »

Néréis esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire :

« -Elle dissimule quelques mystères… »

L'enfant n'ajouta rien et approcha son panier du fauteuil où reposait cette étrange créature qui lui servait de tante à l'occasion.

« -Tante Néréis », murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils le plus sérieusement du monde, mais une certaine ironie perça dans sa voix. « Que vos yeux sont étranges ! »

« -C'est pour mieux envoûter, mon enfant. »

« -Et vos cheveux ! »

« -Pour que le vent les soulevât avec davantage d'aisance… »

Le garçonnet posa ses victuailles et observa minutieusement sa tante : ses yeux fous, d'éclats si inégaux, étincelaient et le clouaient sur place. Il frissonna bien malgré lui, n'appréciant guère qu'un regard aussi déséquilibré osât le transpercer. Cependant, après un battement de cil, il se rendit compte qu'un demi-cercle noir se lovait tout contre la combe de ses iris : comme si les yeux mêmes de cette femme commençaient à pourrir.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit Néréis comme elle remarquait sa perplexité.

« -Vous allez mourir, ma tante… »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire glacial :

« -Voyons, mon garçon ! On ne meurt pas parce que notre regard s'éteint ! N'as-tu pas toi-même les yeux entièrement noirs ? Et tu _vis_ ! De même, ton père au regard si sombre… »

Mais l'enfant avait haussé les épaules en soupirant, l'interrompant aussi sec :

« -Mon père a quelque chose de mort en lui… Et je suivrai sans doute son exemple... »

« -De « mort » ? Reprit Néréis… Mort, mort, mort… mme… Cherche encore, tu brûles ! »

Mais elle s'arrêta là : ce garçon ne savait rien des frasques de son paternel, et ne devait pas savoir. Pour l'instant.

« -Ta sœur ne t'a pas accompagné aujourd'hui ? »

« -Elle est en train de se coudre une robe couleur temps, comme Peau d'Ane »… Répondit-il froidement.

Néréis ricana : le garçonnet perdait patience.

« -Si un jour je disparais, mon enfant, je veux que ce que renferme cette maison te revienne. »

« -Mais… Et votre fille ? »

« -C'est toi que j'ai choisi… »

Il ne demanda même pas en quoi constituait cet héritage : il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Néréis se tut. L'enfant arborait à présent un air méfiant. Elle sourit avec jubilation : Voilà bien le digne fils de Severus Rogue et de Madurei Serpentard !

« -Connais-tu « les contes de ma mère l'oie » ? »

« -Vous voulez une chansonnette ? » demanda-t-il, « je vais chercher un recueil si vous… »

« -Non ! Je veux que ce soit _toi_ qui m'en récites une… Si tu en connais, cela va sans dire. »

Et Syd Rogue parut alors bien excédé. Néréis reconnaissait en lui la froide ardeur de son père. Syd la regarda droit dans les yeux, terriblement grave du haut de ses huit ans, et il murmura comme d'autant de pics acérés:

« -Il était une sorcière _tordue_. Elle vivait dans une maison _tordue_. Et elle ne nourrissait qu'une passion _tordue_ ! »

Néréis resta silencieuse : voilà bien des mots qui auraient décrit à merveille sa défunte sœur jumelle. Et sur ce, Syd Rogue, qui avait déjà entrepris de s'éloigner en lâchant ces mots, s'en fut comme il était venu.

* * *

(La partie narrative reprendra quand Syd aura 15 ans et demi )

Clin d'œil à « **Gold Child** » de Kaori Yuki, lisez ce manga, il est exceptionnel ! Cette auteur nourrit son œuvre à coup de comptines anglaises, c'est génialissime : ici, nous avons la reprise de :  
There was a crooked man and he walked a crooked mile,  
He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile.  
He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse.  
And they all lived together in a little crooked house…  
(Il était un homme tordu, il marchait sur un chemin tordu, il trouva une pièce de sixpence sur un échalier tordu. Il acheta un chat tordu qui attrapa une souris tordue, et ils vécurent tous ensembles dans une petite maison tordue. Bon, en français, ça rend mal, c'est surtout le rythme de la chanson anglaise qui est intéressant…)

* * *

**Reviews :**

**IthilIsilwen **: Merci beaucoup ! Arf, on y est venu à bout… J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur (ma nouvelle hantise, lol) kisssss

**Calynounette **: Héhéhé J'aime imaginé Rogue pris de cours dans le domaine familial. C'est l'épilogue qui m'a donné l'idée de faire une suite… (c'est vraiment l'introduction au prologue, loool) Mais à l'origine il n'y avait pas ce problème autour de Syd et l'intervention de Néréis… Enfin, c'est reparti pour un tour (madre mia !) Kisss

**Etincelle de vie** : Vive le grec ! Tu trouves que ça a très bien fini ? C'est vrai que mon épilogue a des faux airs de Happy end, mais après tous ces morts, je me suis dit que ça valait mieux Kisss

**Griselle** : Merci de ta review Je croise les doigts pour cette suite, arrrrfff… Bisoussss

**Dumati **: Rhô Bonne chance pour ton BTS (si y a un problème, je vais me sentir coupable, lool) Kisss et merci

**La folleuh** : Je suis désolée d'avoir publié avant que tu arrives à la fin arf, c'est ça le problème quand la fic est très longue… Kissss (Lol, je viens à l'instant de recevoir une de tes rewievs en direct, merciii !)

**Ryannon** : C'est très beau comme nom Lachésis (yeux de coker, lol). Pour faire original, ma fille se nommera….. Baby-Luné… (Oh ! Trop fière de moi !) Kissss

**Areia **: J'adoore, tu détectes bien les problèmes, nyarf nyarf ;-) J'aimais le prénom de Syd avant l'âge de glace, parce que je pensais au Cid de Corneille, mais ce dessin animé en a cassé toute la noblesse. (soupir) mais j'adore l'âge de glace, alors je pardonne… (Diego mon amûûûr ) Kisssss

**Namyothis :** Merchiii (la pression monte, faut être à la hauteur, lol) Kisss ;-)

**Gloumax :** merci beaucoup ! (rougit) Bisousss

**Angie Black :** Merciiii pour tex reviews, pour ta pub ;-) Oui, le nom de Lachésis n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Comme Joyce est un prénom unisexe, à un moment j'ai pensé à appeler Syd ainsi… Mais finalement je n'ai pas osé. D'une part parce que j'ai trop écrit ce nom lol (overdose) et aussi parce qu'il me semble porteur de… Hum… je ne sais pas… Lol, déjà que deux personnages portaient ce prénom, c'était très embrouillé… Bisoussss

**Severia Dousbrune :** J'aime beaucoup le thème de la fatalité, ça se voit ? nyarf ! Dans cette fin, je n'ai pas montré clairement les sentiments de Néréis envers son neveu. Mais la raison pour laquelle son sourire s'efface c'est peut-être qu'elle est triste par avance pour lui… Mais il y a peut-être aussi de la méchanceté derrière, héhéhéhé, vous verrez bien Ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver… Je pense que je vais me taper l'incruste sur des sites d'Harry Potter pour lancer un défi fan-art mais comme on n'est pas censé de se faire de la pub, j'ai peur de me faire renvoyer lol. Je demanderai d'abord si je peux, ce sera moins risqué. Très courageuse moi… Je suis une Serdaigle dans l'âme, sorry, lol) ;-) Kissss


	2. Acte I : Sceleris Patris

J'avais dit que je reviendrai entre le 25 juillet et le 5 Août, hé bien… Il est temps…

Je n'ai pas avancé cette fic comme je le voulais, mes projets personnels prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur et de concentration.

Cependant, j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve, et vous les livrerez donc. La publication ne sera pas hebdomadaire, comme autrefois, je l'espacerai davantage, mais je pense m'en tenir à deux chapitres par mois…

En outre, je m'apprête à affronter ma première année de fac réelle (alors que je rentre en _troisième_ année de licence…) et je commence à stresser… Après deux ans de classes prépas où j'ai été habituée au bâton et à la laisse, j'ai peur que cette soudaine liberté ne soit trop grisante…

J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances, je compte en profiter jusqu'au bout en ce qui me concerne. (Hé ! Tu as toute ta morphologie de grecque à connaître sur le bout des doigts de pied !) Vive les grass'mats !

RAR :

**Angie Black :** Les persos seront quand même plus tranquilles que dans Néréis, enfin j'espère… Il faut dire que je vais avoir du mal à dépasser mon ancien quota de mort… lol Kisss ;-)

**Severia Dousbrune :** J'ai surtout misé sur l'ambiance avec ce prologue. Kisss

**Ghostic Satane** : Effectivement, et c'est dans God Child. Quand j'ai cherché la version originale (sur un site de comptines anglais), je n'ai pas vu le passage parlant de l'enfant tordu. C'est Kaori Yuki qui a mis ce passage (que j'ai voulu reprendre : je le trouve trop fort… Que j'aime cette bonne femme !) Peut-être a-tu lu God child en anglais ? (Cela expliquerait pourquoi dans ton souvenir c'est écrit ainsi), ou alors la version de la comptine que j'ai trouvée est incomplète. Kisss

**Ryannon** : Je vis pas si mes personnages ne s'entretuent pas… Lol Quand les reprises de contes sont aussi visibles, je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser Vive les petites histoires où les parents mangent les enfant, héhéhéhé ! Kisss

**La Folleuh** : Ô jeune padawan, merci Te voilà intégrée dans la Lunécume's corporation. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bisoussss

**Mamie-Boubou** : Nous y sommes déjà, c'est passé très vite pour moi, hurgh !

**Etincelle de vie :** Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien une reprise du loup ! mdr ! Ne t'en fais pas, les paroles de Syd ne sont pas prophétiques… ou presque… C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas charger tes textes sur ce site… Tu ne connais même pas quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire en les enregistrant sous word ? Bisousss

**Areia** : Joyce Happer est bien morte… Je n'ai pas présenté les choses trop crûment, mais elle ne pouvait pas survivre en Néréis… Kisss

**Severa** : Imagine un petit Rogue encore plus bouché que son père, Syd risque d'être insupportable au départ… Lol… Je me demande si j'ai pas pris modèle sur mon frère. Bisousss

**MPHDP** : Courage, vaillante Pauline, lol ! T'en fais pas, les chapitres de cette fiction-ci seront plus courts… Bisoussssss

* * *

**Voili, nous enchaînons avec le premier acte : Sceleris Patris (le crime du père) … Je change le mot, lol, ce ne sont plus des sections. Car ces parties seront beaucoup plus courtes que celles de son prédécesseur. **

**Acte I : Sceleris Patris.**

La vie ne nous a pas toujours gâtés. Il faut dire que nous avons dû subir les affres de quêtes inachevées il y a quinze ans. Le pire pour moi, c'est de ne pas avoir su comment m'y prendre, sur qui m'appuyer. Je n'ai jamais compris mon père. Quant à ma mère, n'en parlons pas !

J'ai bien payé le prix de mon entêtement, je n'ai qu'à voir l'état de mes… non… Je ne veux plus y penser… Quoique c'est dur en cet instant…

Mais à partir de quel moment tout a changé ? De cette manière surtout…

Je crois que c'était bien avant sa mort…

Bien avant ma mutilation…

Avant…

C'est au moment où Syd s'est réveillé. Il me l'avait dit : « je les entraînerai si haut, si haut qu'ils en auront le vertige. Et une fois qu'ils auront goûté à l'espoir, une fois seulement qu'ils auront rêvé à en crever, je les lâcherai. Je les lâcherai comme les déchets qu'ils sont pour qu'ils se brisent en mille morceaux... »

« Voir le dernier romain à son dernier soupir », aurait dit la tante Néréis, « moi seule en être cause et mourir de plaisir… » Mais Syd n'avait pas pensé qu'il tomberait aussi.

_Clarisse Black  
Note griffonnée à la hâte._

* * *

_N'ayez crainte, je poste le premier chapitre, lol, je ne vous laisse pas avec trois mots… NAAAN ! Pas sur la têêêête !_


	3. Chapitre 1 : L'ombre d'un fils

**Disclaimer : Je me base sur l'œuvre de Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :L'ombre d'un fils.**

_« Ma plus douce espérance est de perdre l'espoir. »  
_Le Cid, Corneille.

« Il n'y a pas à dire… J'étais craint, respecté… Nul ne passait la porte de mon bureau sans trembler. Même Dumbledore prenait des gants avec moi. J'ai su me faufiler dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres et effectuer ma mission d'espion avec brio. Si ce n'était pas la crainte, j'inspirais la haine. Tous m'évitent, chuchotent avec une juste terreur sur mon passage. Je ne m'en plains pas, cela me permet de rester serein, loin de ces gens futiles et sans intérêt. Personne n'aurait jamais osé me déranger alors que j'avais pris la peine d'afficher un mot des plus explicites sur ma porte… Enfin… Tout ça c'était bien avant que je ne me _marie_… »

La porte claqua comme un coup de fouet. Rogue pivota lentement sur ses talons, se doutant déjà de la personne qui avait ainsi forcé son intimité.

« - Papa ! Papa ! » haleta Morgane, « où est maman ! »

_Morgane Rogue : 14 ans, à Serpentard bien entendu, fille cadette de l'imminent Maître des potions et de Madurei Serpentard. Yeux : bleu-vert, translucide quand elle se met en colère. Cheveux : Châtain cendré, raides, coupés courts à l'exception de deux longues tresses qui descendent de ses tempes jusqu'à ses hanches._

« -Pas ici, comme tu le vois, si tu veux bien… »

« -C'est une question de vie ou de mort, papa ! »

« -Morgane ! » appela Lachésis en entrant dans le bureau à son tour.

_Lachésis Headcliff : 11 ans, à Serpendard (c'est une malédiction !), fille unique de Néréis Serpentard et de Caïn Headcliff, et donc nièce par alliance du Maître des potions. Yeux : violets, sans pupille quand elle utilise ses dons de divination (on a une médium dans la famille !). Cheveux : Bruns et ondulés._

« -Bonjour tonton Sevy… »

« -Lachésis ! » gronda Rogue, « je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : tu peux m'appeler Severus, ou oncle Sev en _extrême_ limite, mais surtout pas… »

« -Sévychou ! » chantonna Morgane.

Rogue envoya un regard noir à sa fille.

« -Que veux-tu donc à ta mère ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton aigre.

« -J'avais besoin d'un conseil. »

« -Pourquoi ne te réfères-tu pas à moi ? »

Il grimaça : son épouse lui reprochait souvent de ne pas assez s'impliquer dans l'éducation de leurs enfants. (Comme si elle-même incarnait la maternité dans toute sa splendeur…)Allez ! Il ferait sa BA de l'année et après : bon vent Morgane !

« -Toi mais… Voyons papa ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu es toujours hors du coup ! »

« -Quoi ! »

« -Souviens-toi ! Quand j'étais en première année ! J'ai eu brutalement mes premières règles : je me sentais _humiliée_, _seule_ et _désespérée_. Et comble de misère : ma maman chérie n'était pas là ! J'avais peur d'aller trouver l'infirmière, tant j'étais honteuse. Alors, je me suis tournée vers toi, par défaut… »

« -Merci… »

« -Et lorsque je t'ai demandé, les yeux larmoyants : « papa, t'aurais pas un tampon ! » Tu m'as répondu… »

Morgane prit une inspiration désespérée et lâcha la cruelle phrase qui avait déchiré son cœur de petite fille :

« - « De quelle couleur ? » ! »

« -… Morgane, est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir des produits d'hygiène féminine sur moi ? » riposta Rogue, outré par le manque de pudeur de sa fille.

« -Mais tu aurais au moins pu comprendre en voyant ma mine déconfite que je ne voulais pas faire mumuse avec de l'encre ! »

« -Très bien… Dans ce cas, donne-moi une chance de me rattraper… Je t'écoute… »

« -Mais… »

« -Je t'écoute », répéta-t-il d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau comme s'il s'apprêtait à écouter un exposé des plus ennuyeux. Cet état de fait n'échappa nullement à Morgane qui fit cligner ses yeux avec perplexité. Lachésis se dandinait sur la pointe des pieds en faisant tourner la poignée de la porte pour s'occuper.

« -Voilà », dit Morgane, « je n'ai plus que 8 jours, 5 heures, 32 minutes et quelques pour finir les préparatifs pour le bal de Noël… Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux d'après toi ? »

Elle sortit deux bâtonnets noirs de ses poches et les ouvrit : des rouges à lèvres !

Rogue commença à regretter amèrement d'avoir proposé son aide.

« -Ils… ont la même couleur… » Murmura-t-il les yeux plissés.

« -Tu n'y connais rien, p'pa ! Celui-ci c'est un « orange au goût d'automne se profilant sur les feuilles mortes qui s'entassent sur le sol » ! »

« -Ha oui… Je vois ça… »

« -Alors que celui-là c'est un « orange léger comme un souffle de printemps »… »

« -Je maintiens qu'ils sont identiques. »

Il croisa les bras en l'observant sévèrement.

« -Pfff ! » Souffla Morgane de mauvaise humeur, « au prix qu'ils m'ont coûté… »

« -Pardon ? » Siffla-t-il en se relevant… « Tu les a achetés combien ces bidules ! »

Cette fois, la jeune fille déglutit : se mettre son père à dos quelques temps avant Noël était une erreur tactique des plus évidentes.

« -Tu es occupé », annonça-t-elle avec un vif intérêt pour la sortie, « je repasserai, papa… »

« -MOR-GA-NE ! » Hurla son père.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte…

_Syd Rogue : 15 ans, à Serpentard (quelle surprise!), fils aîné de vous savez qui… (Non pas de Vous-Savez-Qui, de l'autre gars, là, qui a les cheveux gras). Yeux : noirs. Cheveux : Noirs. (Ho, comme il ressemble à son papa !). Particularité ? C'est un Animagus non déclaré, que ce soit officiellement, ou officieusement… _

« -Il faut préparer nos affaires… » Dit-il.

Pas même un regard à son père, et Syd Rogue s'en vint comme il était venu.

« -ça veut dire que tu n'es toujours pas prête, Morgane ? » Gronda Rogue, « dépêche-toi, le train part dans trois heures… »

« -Oui, mais dis-moi, tu nous rejoindras ces vacances-ci ? »

« -Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il, « j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

Morgane eut l'air gravement déçu. Lachésis s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche peinée. Rogue s'en aperçut :

« -Ta mère vous rejoindra dans deux jours, elle a le concours blanc des sixièmes années à corriger. Vous ne serez pas seuls longtemps. Vous êtes grands maintenant… Et puis, vous allez revenir pour le bal, dans une semaine… »

« A quel âge on a été assez grand pour toi pour que tu cesses de nous suivre ? » C'est ce que Morgane avait envie de demander, mais ces mots ne purent franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

« -Et tu me feras le plaisir », ordonna Rogue pour changer de conversation, « de ne plus acheter de telles babioles. C'est ma paie qui constitue ton argent de poche. »

« -Y a celle de maman aussi… »

« -Elle penserait comme moi ! »

« -Papa », soupira Morgane, « faut bien que je profite un peu de ma jeunesse… Imagine que je meure dans les prochains jours, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir couverte de ces babioles, futiles certes, mais qui me font ô combien sourire… »

« -Va plutôt préparer tes affaires au lieu de dire des âneries. »

« -Taratata ! Tu seras content une fois que j'aurai gagné le concours… »

« -Le concours ? Quel concours ? »

Morgane parut excédée et elle se mit à déclamer comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

« -Mais le concours artistique que l'on fait à Poudlard tous les ans à Noël pour se rapprocher de la culture moldue ! Le thème de cette année, c'est la peinture ! »

Rogue crut mal comprendre :

« -Alors ces rouges à lèvres… »

« -C'est pour alimenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre, non, je ne parle pas de mon visage », ajouta-t-elle en riant mais son père ne goûta pas la plaisanterie, « Georges Seurat et Paul Signac ont révolutionné l'art de la peinture en instaurant le pointillisme : moi, je saurais découvrir un nouveau souffle à cet art poussiéreux. »

Rogue soupira : comment avait-il pu oublier cette nouvelle, haem, coutume de Poudlard ? Tous les ans, Morgane se redécouvrait une passion dans un domaine artistique et tentait de le révolutionner. Il expliquait l'attitude de sa fille par le fameux facteur « Joyce Happer ». Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait bien que sa petit Morgane avait hérité de la vivacité légendaire de sa tante Néréis, du temps où celle-ci parasitait encore Poudlard sous le nom de Joyce Happer. Sauf que contrairement à cette dernière, Morgane parvenait toujours à ses fins et limitait la casse. La fille de Rogue avait une philosophie : use de tous tes moyens quand tu les as ! Et comme elle était encore une petite fille aux yeux de tous, elle n'hésitait pas à exagérer ses mimiques enfantines, du moment que cela servait ses intérêts. La petite peste manipulatrice… « Serpentarde », songea son père non sans fierté.

* * *

Syd venait de poser sa valise dans le porte-bagages, et il se laissa tomber sur son siège, une pâleur mortelle inscrite sur son visage.

« -Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda Lachésis.

« -Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de la couleur de tes yeux. Ça, vois-tu, ce n'est pas normal. »

« -Parce que toi ils sont mieux peut-être ! » S'indigna la petite. « Ils sont si noirs qu'on ne distingue pas ta pupille de ton iris… Tu… »

« - «… ressembles à ton père », je sais, merci… »

« -ça ne va pas ? »

« -Si… Morgane, file-moi de la lecture, tu veux ? »

« -Je n'ai qu'un seul livre… » Répondit paresseusement sa sœur.

« -C'est sympa de penser à moi… »

Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa cousine au passage et sortit du wagon.

« -ça lui passera », dit nonchalamment Morgane en tournant une page de son magazine.

Syd traversa le couloir, histoire de s'oxygéner, mais il aperçut bientôt quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu éviter…

« -Rogue ! » Héla un Serpentard.

« Mon Dieu » songea Syd, « oublie-moi ! »

Le garçon arriva à sa hauteur, il était rondouillard, mal bâti et soucieux.

« -Tu en as reçu une autre ? » S'enquit-il, « tu en as reçu une autre ? »

Syd le saisit par le col et le cala contre la fenêtre :

« -Tais-toi, idiot ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! » Grogna-t-il…

« -J'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi… » Sanglota l'autre, désespéré.

« -Bordel ! Comme je regrette que tu m'aies surpris en train de les brûler ! »

« -Ecoute… »

Syd lâcha son camarade avec une expression de mépris sur son visage.

« -Non, toi, Sinos, tu vas m'écouter… »

« -Tu peux m'appeler Michel… »

« -M'en fous ! Reste en dehors de mon chemin, et tout ira bien. »

« -Alors ça ne te gène pas ce que nos pères ont fait ? Ces _lettres_ ne signifiaient rien pour toi ? »

Ne rien signifier ? Si au contraire… Mais il y avait sa sœur… Syd ne voulait pas que la boue soulevée par tant de secrets horribles n'éclabousse Morgane. Aussi, il fit mine de n'en avoir cure :

« -Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de lettres dont le destinateur reste anonyme ! Autant, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! »

« -Arrête ! Tu sais très bien qu'elles sont vraies ! Enfin ! Toutes ces photos ! Et puis ces témoignages de ceux qui ont vu leur… »

Michel baissa le ton de sa voix de sorte qu'elle devienne à peine audible :

« -… _Marque_… »

Mais Syd parut quand même le poignarder du regard.

« -Je pensais », continua le garçon, « que toi au moins tu me comprendrais… »

« -Et bien tu as mal pensé, espèce de demeuré ! Que crois-tu donc ? Je ne suis pas faible comme toi ! »

« -Mais toi… comme moi… » gémit Michel, « un fils de _Mangemort_… »

Syd s'immobilisa, une haine inimaginable dessina le contour ses yeux. Durant une seconde de panique, Michel Sinos crut qu'il allait le frapper mais si le poing de Syd s'était levé, il se contenta de heurter le mur le plus proche dans un bruit étouffé.

« -Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot », souffla Syd d'un ton plein de menaces.

« -Mais Rogue… »

Le fils du Maître des potions lui tourna le dos avec prestance, faisant tourbillonner sans le vouloir le pendant de sa robe de sorcier.

« -Je… » geignit Michel de plus belle, « je ne supporte plus de le voir… Je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face, il me fait peur ! Rogue ! Je ne passerai pas les fêtes ! »

« -A ta guise ! » Lui cria sourdement Syd alors qu'il s'éloignait, « tu es le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Fous-moi la paix ! »

Lachésis eut juste le temps de se cacher dans un wagon vide : il ne me manquerait plus que son cousin s'aperçoive qu'elle l'espionnait. Elle comprenait aisément pourquoi ce garçon, Michel Sinos, recherchait son aide. Qui ne serait pas séduit par Syd Rogue en le voyant ? Il possédait un maintien aussi droit qu'élégant, des traits fins et réguliers. Ses gestes étaient durs et doux à la fois. Il avait hérité des yeux de son père, et heureusement, du nez de sa mère. Et puis ces cheveux noirs, courts, un peu plus longs vers la frange, qui dansaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Il avait beau sembler frêle de corps, on lisait tant de force dans ses yeux qu'il pouvait clouer n'importe qui sur place, y compris ses professeurs. Mise à part ses parents qui savaient comment le prendre.

Lachésis se mordit les lèvres comme elle réfléchissait : aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, cela faisait longtemps que Syd et son oncle Severus avaient perdu toute complicité. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop, le père et le fils avaient fini par fuir ce gênant reflet, sans pourtant cesser de l'aimer.

Lachésis savait tout cela : elle était médium. Elle connaissait tout du passé de son oncle : elle entendait, elle voyait… Pendant le cours de potions, il suffisait qu'il la frôle à peine pour que l'image d'un moldu en train de se faire torturer s'impose à son esprit. Elle aurait été terrorisée si sa mère, Néréis, ne lui en avait pas déjà parlé.

« Inutile » avait dit sa mère, « que je te cache tout cela… Tu le devineras aisément, au sens premier du terme. Ma chère fille, tu as reçu un don du ciel. Ne le vois pas comme une malédiction : chérie-le, il te sera fort utile. Observe, respire ! N'hésite pas à venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Le destin n'est pas une fatalité. Effectivement, si tu peux voir l'avenir, ne désire-t-il pas être changé ? »

Mais Lachésis savait que sa mère avait une « légère » tendance à maquiller la réalité…

Elle serra les poings et se lança à la poursuite de son cousin.

« -D'où sors-tu ? » Lui demanda celui-là en fronçant les sourcils.

« -J'étais aux toilettes », mentit-elle. Syd, « il faut que je te parle… Baisse-toi… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra. Il posa un genou à terre pour être au niveau de la petite fille.

« -Syd, murmura-t-elle, « j'ai eu une drôle de prédiction à ton sujet. »

« -Je vous écoute, professeur Trelawney. »

« -Très marrant… »

Elle n'avait pas envie de plaisanter !

« -Syd, tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de ton père, quoi qu'il arrive… Sinon… »

Syd se redressa en la considérant avec une certaine colère.

« -Sinon », acheva Lachésis, « tu seras tué… »

« -Rien que ça ? »

« -Je ne parle pas que de façon physique ! Tu seras détruit. »

Le jeune homme laissa voir un petit rictus : mais quelle bêtise racontait-elle encore ?

« -Retournons dans notre wagon, délicieuse idiote… » Ordonna Syd.

Lachésis devint rouge brique. Syd soupira et la prit dans ses bras :

« -Ne me boude pas ! Je te prie », dit-il comme pour se faire pardonner, « je suis d'assez méchante humeur aujourd'hui… «

Quand ils se réinstallèrent dans le wagon, Lachésis posa sa tête sur les genoux de son cousin et s'endormit. Syd caressa sa petite tête chevelue en lorgnant vers la fenêtre.

« -Regarde, grand frère ! Une photo du beau Black ! »

« Nanmépourkoigéunesoeurcomça ? » Marmonna Syd pour lui-même.

Morgane exhiba son magazine avec un grand sourire : Sirius Black, reconverti en chasseur de prime depuis la fin de la guerre, avait eu droit à un article pour lui tout seul.

« -Il est numéro deux du top des sorciers les plus sexy… Juste derrière ce bouffon de Lockhart. »

« -Il est encore vivant celui-là ? »

« -Il a fait son come-back il y a trois ans, moment où l'alchimiste Loréalle a découvert une nouvelle lotion rajeunissante miracle. En fait, il était son cobaye. Ça lui a bien profité… »

Elle tourna la page pour lui montrer une photo du susnommé.

« -C'est un jeune de 18 ans ça ! »

« -C'est ce que j'ai dit, « potion miracle »… »

Et elle revint immédiatement sur l'idole de ses pensées.

« -Keuf ! » Toussota Syd, « si tu aimes ceux qui ont du chien, ça te regarde… »

« -Très amusant, grand frère ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au juste à Black ? Mise à part le fait qu'il respire le même air que toi ? »

Syd remercia mentalement sa sœur de le faire passer pour une espèce de vieux garçon intransigeant. Les réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête : casser du Black, il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Cependant de toutes ces solutions, il n'en retint qu'une :

« -Il aurait au moins pu s'empêcher de procréer… »

« -Tu parles de Clarisse Black ? Je vois que c'est toujours l'amour fou entre vous… »

Et ils ne se parlèrent plus de tout le trajet, Morgane plongée dans la photo de Sirius Black qui lui faisait des clins d'œil, Syd noyé dans le décor qui défilait…

Ce fut Caïn Headcliff qui vint accueillir Lachésis à la gare. En fait, lui et son épouse habitaient sur une île au large de l'Ecosse, mais la petite insistait toujours pour prendre le train avec ses cousins. Cela ne causait aucun problème à ses parents : il suffisait de se dégotter une cheminée en état sur le chemin de traverse pour retrouver son doux foyer. Syd et Morgane appelèrent un taxi et se rendirent seuls chez eux. _Comme des grands_.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Une soeur à sauver

Disclaimer : Je me base sur le monde crée par Rowling.

**Kikoooo ! La rentrée approche à grand pas… Bonne fin de vacances à tous, profitez bien encore de ces quelques jours de quiétude avant de replonger dans la folie des études… ou du travail, ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre… Bisous !**

**RAR :**

**Etincelle de vie** : Merci Arf, bonne chance pour le lycée alors ! (Dur de changer comme ça, ik !) Ce Syd, à peine mise en scène, déjà on sent l'entourloupe, mdr ! Kisss

**Severa** : Nyarf ! Nyarf ! Les désirs des méchants sont des ordres, lol. Bisousss !

**Vyrses** : Thank you ! J'ai mis une note au début du premier chapitre pour expliquer mon nouveau rythme de publication : ce sera deux chapitres par mois. (Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé pendant ces vacances…) Bisousss !

**Angie Black** : Rogue avec des enfants, une antithèse, c'est pourquoi ça m'amusait de faire une fic là-dessus… Surtout que son rejeton est pire que lui… Kissss

**La folleuh** : Oui, j'ai lu le tome 6, mais ne faisons pas de spoilers pour l'instant. J'attendrais un mois après la sortie du tome en français, et si chacun l'a bien lu, je ferai quelques commentaires dessus. Triste ce chapitre ? C'est vrai que rien que la première citation montre dans quelle direction la fic va tendre… Bizzz

**Erika3** : Ne t'en fais donc pas, je pensais surtout à une petite peste délurée quand j'ai crée Morgane, quoique je l'ai affublée d'un côté plus doux, pour trancher avec le frangin. Tu crois que Morgane est allée visitée les musées de Nantes ? Je me doute bien qu'on avait déjà dû penser à utiliser du rouge à lèvres pour les peintures (on fait tout avec n'importe quoi de toute façon)… Espérons que Syd soit assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter la mode post apocalyptique des Serpentounets. Bizzz

* * *

**2/ Une sœur à sauver…**

_« N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? »_

Le Cid, Corneille.

Après la guerre Madurei et Rogue s'étaient procurés une grande maison, dans la périphérie de Londres, perdue dans un espace boisé, non loin d'un petit village mercantile sorcier. Ils possédaient un Elfe de maison dévoué qui entretenait la maison durant leurs longues absences. Morgane, en bonne marmotte, dormait encore. Syd descendit dans le salon, taciturne et mélancolique. Kassil, l'Elfe en question, lui amena le journal. Syd le déplia nonchalamment mais se pétrifia immédiatement : en première page… L'annonce d'un suicide… Syd eut du mal à soutenir la vision de la photo du suicidé : _Michel Sinos_…

_«Je ne supporte plus de le voir… Je ne pourrai plus le regarder en face, il me fait peur ! Rogue ! Je ne passerais pas les fêtes ! » _

« -Merde », murmura Syd sans pouvoir y croire.

Il l'avait appelé à la rescousse, supplié même, et lui, il l'avait…

_« A ta guise ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Fous-moi la paix ! »_

… envoyé au diable…

Syd froissa le journal et le jeta loin de lui dans un cri de rage. Kassil le ramassa aussitôt pour le jeter sans poser de question.

* * *

Ailleurs… Au Ministère de la Magie. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le ministère de Cornelius Fudge avait été remplacé par celui d'un nouveau venu en politique : Mynus Lonross.

Malgré le temps de paix apparent, l'usine à Aurors fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui n'arrivait décidemment pas à prendre une retraite bien méritée (il était presque en état de décomposition depuis le temps), entra dans la salle de réunion. Il n'était certes plus de première fraîcheur mais, ne supportant rester les bras croisés, il préférait faire profiter les petits jeunes de son expérience. Dès son arrivée, quelques hommes se levèrent pour s'affairer à des piles de dossier en désordre.

« -Je suis désolée, Alastor », dit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, « mais je n'ai pas pu retenir la presse. »

« -J'ai vu ça », grogna l'Auror en balançant la gazette du sorcier.

« -Sans doute », continua un autre homme, « mais on a pu au moins leur cacher la raison de ce suicide. Ils ont mis cela sur le compte du « stress grandissant que subit la jeunesse dans les études… » »

« -Voilà ce qu'on a retrouvé dans sa chambre. »

Maugrey saisit les enveloppes : des lettres, toutes intitulées : « Et le fils payera pour le crime du père ». Elles contenaient des documents, des photos d'époques, des photos horribles montrant des moldus torturés, des sorciers mutilés. Sur l'une d'elle, on voyait Rubus Sinos, le père de Michel, riant aux éclats devant une petite fille décapitée.

« -Et ces malades se font appeler comment ? » Demanda Maugrey en reposant les photos d'un air dégoûté.

« -Les Néo-Mangemorts… » ça a commencé il y a quelques mois : ils ont pris contact avec tous les héritiers de ceux qui ont trahi Vous-Savez-Qui, après ou avant sa chute définitive.

« -Comment le savez-vous ? Ces lettres ne sont pas signées… »

« -Celles-là non, mais certaines, oui… Le problème c'est que les lettres signés sont différentes, il doit y avoir plusieurs expéditeurs. En tout cas, des enfants ont parlé à leurs parents, leur ont demandé des explications. Nous avons reçu plusieurs plaintes provenant de… Mangemorts repentis souhaitant mener une vie paisible à présent… »

« -Ouais, ouais », fit Fol-Œil, sceptique, « il y en a beaucoup que j'aurais préféré enfermer à Azcaban… Après tout, ce n'est qu'un retour de flammes assez logique. »

« -Peut-être ! » Dit la femme avec véhémence, « mais vous trouvez ça juste que ce soit des adolescents qui en trinquent ? »

« -Je n'ai jamais dit ça », rétorqua Maugrey.

Il se gratta le menton, signe d'une intense réflexion :

« -Tant que ces malades se contentent d'envoyer des lettres, nous pouvons nous payer le luxe de traînasser, mais s'ils commencent à employer des méthodes plus radicales… »

« -Vous pensez que ce n'était pas un suicide ? » Demanda la femme.

« -Je ne sais pas… »

Maugrey n'ajouta rien et prit la direction de la sortie.

« -Où allez-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-on.

« -Il y a une _famille_ en particulier qui m'intéresse, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils n'aient rien reçu… »

* * *

Morgane, après son petit-déjeuner, eut la bonne surprise de trouver une énorme enveloppe bien garnie dans la boîte aux lettres. Elle s'installa dans le petit salon, héla son frère d'une voix joyeuse :

« -Syd ! Y en a déjà qui savent qu'on est rentrés on a reçu quelque chose ! »

Et elle entreprit de l'ouvrir. D'un coup, le paquet prit feu, Morgane poussa un petit cri et tomba de sa chaise.

« -Syyyyyd ! » Beugla-t-elle, « mais qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? »

Baguette brandie, teint pâle, Syd la regardait avec effarement : ça avait été moins une ! Il reprit vite son assurance et susurra en souriant malicieusement :

« -Qu'il y a-t-il petite sœur ? J'ai brûlé ton Ginny Magazine ? Pauvre Choupinette… »

« -Imbécile ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, et je ne le saurais jamais à cause de toi ! »

« -Plutôt _grâce_ à moi… Tu remercierais si tu savais… »

« -Que veux-tu dire ? »

« -A ton âge, tu devrais avoir des lectures plus sérieuses. »

« -Mais BORDEL ! Puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas Ginny Magazine ! ça fait un an que je n'y suis plus abonnée », ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Devant l'air toujours plus ironique de son frère, elle se leva avec colère :

« - Je vais faire un tour au village », grogna-t-elle.

« -Je t'accompagne », répondit Syd.

« -Nan ! »

« -Si, et ne discute pas ! »

Elle émit quelques grommellements plus animaliers qu'humains et se précipita dans sa chambre pour vêtir une tenue plus chaude.

Une fois que Syd eut entendu la porte claquer, il convoqua Kassil.

« -Je t'avais dit », dit-il d'une voix tremblante, « de m'apporter directement toutes lettres qui arriveraient ici ! »

« -Jeune maître, je suis désolé », répondit l'Elfe en faisant ciller ses larges mirettes, « Miss Morgane a été plus rapide que moi. »

« -Te rends-tu seulement compte combien ça aurait pu être grave ! »

« -Jeune maître », continua Kassil, « comprenez-moi… Je vous dois obéissance, certes, mais peut-être serait-il plus juste que votre père reçoive ces lettres en premier. »

Syd en eut la respiration coupée pendant une seconde : c'est vrai, Kassil était l'Elfe de son père, pas le sien… Mais notre jeune homme se ressaisit vite :

« -NON ! Elles me sont destinées, à MOI ! Ecoute Kassil… Mon père ne t'a pas ordonné de conserver pour lui tout le courrier de cette maison ? N'est-ce pas ? Donc si je te demande en revanche de le faire pour moi, je n'empiète pas sur les plates-bandes de mon cher paternel… »

Il baissa le ton :

« -Kassil, s'il te plaît, c'est important… »

L'Elfe sembla un peu hébété :

« -Si je puis me permettre, jeune maître… »

« -Vas-y… »

Kassil parlait assez librement, il en avait pris l'habitude car la famille Rogue l'avait convié dès le début de son service (c'est à dire il y a presque 15 ans) à se conduire comme un employé, et non pas comme un esclave.

« -Pourquoi lisez-vous toutes ces lettres ? C'était déjà comme ça aux vacances précédentes. Vous receviez ces mystérieuses missives, vous les lisiez, paraissiez excessivement mécontent, puis vous les brûliez toutes sans exception. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si c'est pour ressentir autant de chagrin, pourquoi vous ne les brûlez pas directement au lieu de les lire ? »

Syd voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais seul un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Non ! Ne pas se montrer faible, surtout pas. Il crispa ses mains, considéra son serviteur avec une sorte de mélancolie lucide :

« -Parce que je caresse l'espoir fou qu'un jour on m'annonce que ce n'était qu'une affreuse blague… »

Ils furent interrompus par Morgane qui dévalait l'escalier promptement.

« -Grand frère ! Mets donc ta cape, bougre d'idiot ! Tu vas prendre froid ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui balança la cape en question par dessus la tête. Syd rumina et l'accrocha prestement. « Prendre froid… » Tu parles ! Leur ascendance néréide les rendait presque insensibles au froid, mais s'ils sortaient en T-shirt par moins dix degrés, les gens se poseraient des questions.

« -Garde bien la maison, Kassil », dit-il.

L'Elfe acquiesça, il savait que le terme « maison » incluait surtout la boîte aux lettres.

Mais les deux adolescents n'avaient pas franchi la grille du jardin qu'un vieil hibou maussade avait atterri par terre, se rétamant sur le sol.

« Bien sur » Songea Syd, « J'ai intercepté le courrier de Morgane, maintenant c'est mon tour. » Il se saisit du paquet sous le regard inquisiteur de sa petite sœur, le réduisit et le planqua dans l'une de ses poches, non sans lui avoir jeté discrètement un sort d'entrave.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda Morgane avec mauvaise humeur, « on dirait le paquet que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure ! »

« -Il y ressemble en effet, mais ce n'est pas pour toi… »

Il garda la tête levée et marchait sans prendre le soin de regarder son interlocutrice. Morgane se frotta les mains, comme pour réchauffer ses gants :

« -Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas souri sincèrement, grand frère ? »

« -Depuis que tu es née ? »

« -Ha ha ha », fit-elle sombrement. « Tu as changé dernièrement ! »

« -Tu rêves, ma pauvre fille. »

« -Tu me fais des cachotteries ! Avant tu me disais tout !

« -Tu parles de cette lettre ! » S'exclama brusquement Syd, « très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu. Tu veux connaître la vérité ? »

« -Oui ! » Répondit Morgane.

Mais elle regretta soudainement sa réponse, mue par une certaine appréhension.

« -Je suis amoureux », déclara solennellement Syd.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« -D'une gryffondor », poursuivit son frère en prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis désespéré, si père venait à l'apprendre ! Ha, Seigneur ! »

« -Mais… Mais… » Bredouilla Morgane, infiniment choquée, « c'est pas possible, pas toi ! »

« -Ben oui, pas moi ! » Fit Syd en ricanant, « je me foutais juste de ta gueule ! »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser mais Morgane put enfin réagir de façon fulgurante. Syd reçut le prix de sa témérité en pleine face, c'est à dire une boule de neige. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette boue glaciale et aperçut sa sœur partir en courant.

« -Attends ! » Cria-t-il en s'armant à son tour des projectiles glacés.

Il la visa en vain et s'élança à sa poursuite tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire…

Il aurait dit et fait n'importe quoi pour la laisser batifoler dans son innocence.

* * *

Que Severus Rogue ne rentre pas durant ces vacances arrangeait bien son fils. Cela faisait cinq mois que Syd recevait ces étranges lettres. La première fois, c'était en plein repas de famille. Son père et sa mère étaient occupés à discuter, tandis que Morgane s'endormait presque dans sa soupe. (Elle avait passé la nuit à découper des images de Sirius Black dans ses magazines.) Syd crut qu'il s'agissait de cartes provenant de quelques camarades de classe, même s'il n'en avait pas. Mais dès qu'il vit la première image, celle d'un procès, survenu il y avait plus de trente ans, il comprit : « Allons-nous laisser les Mangemorts s'en sortir ? » disait la légende. Deuxième image : Son père (si jeune !) en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts, en train de martyriser ce qui lui semblait être un Auror… Et puis enfin, des images de lui et de Morgane, à Poudlard, au pré au lard, en rase campagne, avec cette inscription : « les enfants payeront pour le crime du père… »… C'était une blague ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait redressé sa tête pour regarder son père. Heureusement que ce dernier était trop accaparé par les propos de son épouse sinon il aurait vu toute l'horreur qu'il avait inspiré à son fils en ce court instant.

Mangemort ? Son père ? Un Mangemort ! Mais c'était à peine croyable ! Avec tout ce qu'on lui apprenait à l'école : les Mangemorts, c'étaient le mal absolu. Le monde des sorciers n'avait jamais connu pire vermine. Pour mieux en faire ressortir toute l'horreur, on les comparait aux nazis de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Pour fêter la défaite de Voldemort, les enfants se déguisaient en Auror et ils canardaient avec des Vulcano-Bombes des acteurs payés pour jouer le rôle des Mangemorts. Et les gens riaient en voyant cela, même si certains trouvaient que ça relevait d'un mauvais goût flagrant. Syd l'eut fait aussi, quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon, et c'est son père qui l'y accompagnait… Et là, il apprenait qu'en fait il était… Il lui avait menti ! Toute sa vie durant il lui avait menti. Pire que ça : son père l'avait trahi.

Syd ne lâchait plus Morgane à présent, si les gens qui lui envoyaient ces lettres les avaient pris en chasse, il se devait d'être prudent. Il aurait peut-être du en parler à son père, mais il estimait que c'était à Severus Rogue de faire le premier pas : « Je n'ai torturé aucun moldu, moi » se disait Syd, « pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'abaisser à parler à ce type… »

Ce « type »… De « papa » il était déjà passé à « type » dans sa tête. Mais il s'en voulait déjà de nourrir de telles pensées : son père était quelqu'un de bien, ça se voyait ! Il n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait. Il travaillait dur à l'école et en échange son père ne lui avait jamais refusé quoi que ce soit. Si… Il y a une chose que Severus a omis d'offrir à son fils : la vérité.

Vérité qu'il aurait pu rechercher auprès de sa mère… Mais il ne la comprenait pas : il la savait excessivement allergique aux Mangemorts. Comment avait-elle pu épouser son père ?

Splash ! Une nouvelle boule de neige en pleine figure :

«- Réveille-toi, grand frère, on arrive au village. »

Syd sortit de ses noires pensées. En ce moment, il se laissait un peu aller… Fort heureusement, il était naturellement doué pour cacher ses émotions. Lorsqu'il eut reçu sa première lettre, deux battements de cils lui suffirent pour se recomposer un visage impassible. Ensuite, dissimuler son… trouble… avait été un jeu d'enfant. Durant le cours de potion, il se conduisait avec son père comme avec n'importe quel professeur : appellation : « monsieur », vouvoiement, ce qui était normal, bienséance oblige. Rogue agissait de même avec lui, Madurei aussi. Les liens familiaux ne devaient pas transparaître pendant la classe. En dehors des heures de cours, Syd s'était arrangé pour ne pas tomber sur son père, en squattant la salle commune ou la bibliothèque. Ce qui faisait tout aussi normal : il était en 6ième année, il avait beaucoup de travail. Et son père ne cherchait pas plus à le voir : c'est normal à 15 ans (bientôt 16 même) de vouloir rechercher le calme et la tranquillité de la solitude. Syd aurait bien voulu qu'ils deviennent comme deux étrangers, mais il avait omis un détail : il aimait son père.

« -T'es encore en train de rêvasser ? » S'enquit Morgane, « t'es bien sur que tu te moquais de moi tout à l'heure ? Tu ne serais vraiment pas amoureux par hasard ? »

« -Ho si, j'aime. C'est justement ça le problème. »

« -Pfff… Tu me prends toujours pour une idiote. »

« -Morgane… »

Elle se retourna un peu surprise : sa voix était douce et suave comme une caresse.

« -Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le front :

« -Tu as de la fièvre ! On devrait rentrer. »

« -Non… Tu avais certainement une course à faire. Allez vas-y, je t'offre ce que tu veux… »

« Oh ! La vache » se dit Morgane « il n'est pas malade, il est mourant ! » Mais la perspective d'escroquer son grand frère ravit la jeune fille, elle n'accepta qu'à la condition qu'ils passent par la pharmacie. Tout en marchant, Syd gardait une main dans sa poche pour vérifier que l'enveloppe réduite était toujours là. Et s'il suivait le conseil de Kassil, s'il la brûlait au lieu de la lire ?

Morgane déambulait dans la rue avec un petit air supérieur. Syd ricana doucement : qu'elle était marrante, elle et son petit mètre 50… Morgane n'aimait pas qu'on critique sa taille, d'autant plus qu'elle avait encore l'espoir de faire une poussée : en effet sa mère Madurei et sa tante Néréis étaient plutôt grandes, il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de rester une rase motte.

Elle s'arrêta net devant une vitrine puis se tourna vers son frère, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Hum… J'ose souhaiter que ce qu'elle a vu n'a pas un prix excédant quatre zéros… »

Cependant Syd déchanta vite : il aurait préféré que ce soit un bijou hors de prix. Morgane contemplait la vitrine de la librairie où trônait une affiche fraîchement collée :

« Dès aujourd'hui, 18 heures, rencontre avec Sirius Black pour la signature de son livre : Une vie de chien … »

« -Beau, intelligent », énuméra Syd avec un sourire perfide, « sachant lire et écrire, toutes les femmes vont se l'arracher ! »

« -Bah non », riposta Morgane. « En réalité, il ne souhaitait pas écrire cette autobiographie, mais il l'a finalement fait pour reverser les fonds à une chaîne d'orphelinats. »

« -Ho ! » Fit Syd avec un émerveillement relatif, « et généreux avec ça ! Quel bel homme ! »

Morgane grimaça… Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est que son frère avait raison : voilà qui faisait bien mièvre et gentillet. Et les Rogue n'aiment rien de tout cela. Elle regarda sa montre : il n'était que 16 heures. Attendre deux heures dans le froid avec son frère dont les yeux devenaient de plus en plus vitreux : hors de question ! (Mais Morgane ! Vous craignez moins le froid que le commun des mortels ! Schroumph alors !)

« -Je ne suis pas malade », lui dit Syd comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

« -L'affiche dit que ça continuera demain », murmura Morgane, « je reviendrai. Allez, partons maintenant… »

* * *

Après un détour rapide par la pharmacie du coin, une randonnée dans la neige, les deux adolescents étaient de retour chez eux. En l'absence de leurs parents, la maison paraissait incroyablement lugubre.

« -ça me manque », constata Morgane en s'époussetant, « d'entendre maman disputer papa. »

Elle posa son manteau et partit se faire couler un bon bain. Syd s'assit dans le salon, devant la cheminée que Kassil avait allumée en prévision de leur arrivée. C'est vrai qu'il ne sentait pas bien, son dos le lançait atrocement depuis quelques temps. En fait, plus il stressait ou s'énervait, plus ses os et ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Reposé dans son fauteuil, il aurait pu s'endormir, assommé par la tiédeur adjacente si l'Elfe ne l'avait pas interrompu dans sa torpeur :

« -Jeune maître… Quelqu'un est passé. Un homme, il voulait vous voir. »

Syd sursauta et écarquilla ses yeux comme s'il voyait Kassil pour la première fois.

« -Un homme ? Qui ça ? »

« -Maugrey Fol-Œil… Il a laissé sa carte… »

Un Auror ! Ces lettres n'étaient donc pas une plaisanterie !

« -Que me voulait-il ? »

« -… Il voulait vous voir tous les deux : Miss Morgane et vous. »

Sa sœur ? Et puis quoi encore ! Syd avait pris un soin infini pour la préserver de tout ça, cet Auror n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air !

« -Il repassera demain, dans la journée. » Annonça alors l'Elfe avant de s'en retourner à ses fourneaux.

Syd n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de discuter mais il se força à faire la conversation avec Morgane. Celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

« -Si les parents ne rentrent pas plus souvent », dit-elle, « on devrait demander à passer les vacances chez tante Néréis. L'atmosphère devient irrespirable ici. »

Elle se ravisa :

« -Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Kassil. Tu pourrais venir avec nous. »

« -Merci, Miss, mais ma place est ici… »

Syd secoua la tête d'un air grave :

« -Tu crois sincèrement qu'on serait mieux chez cette… charmante dame ? »

Il aurait bien employé le terme de « vieille folle » mais il savait combien Morgane appréciait leur tante.

« -Ben oui ! » S'exclama la petite sœur, « il y a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant qui arrive quand on est en sa compagnie. »

« -Je n'aime pas la déco de sa maison. »

« -Cite-moi une seule chose que tu aimes, grand frère… Excepté la critique, bien sur…. »

Mal de tête, le jeune homme tenta de respirer calmement pour apaiser ses tempes qui battaient en chœur.

« -Bois-moi ça ! » Ordonna Morgane, « c'est moi qui l'ai fait mijoter. »

Elle avait oublié de lui dire qu'en fait elle avait pris tous les cachets qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et qu'elle avait mélangé le tout. Syd, trop fatigué pour se souvenir qu'il fallait se méfier des mixtures de sa sœur, but cul sec.

« -Merci… Morgane… » Dit-il en devenant rouge-brique. « Mais tu devrais dire à ta copine de s'asseoir… »

« -Heu… Je suis seule… Y a personne d'autre… »

« -Je te parle de ta sœur jumelle », maugréa son frère.

« -Oups », fit Morgane en se rendant compte que sa tisane avait eu un effet plus destructeur que bénéfique.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Syd entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

« Les enfants payeront pour le crime du père ! » Syd entendait une voix tyrannique qui prononçait ces mots. Il tenta de relever la tête, mais un vent embrasé frappait ses joues, lui infligeant d'atroces brûlures : il hurla. La provenance de la voix lui apparut peu à peu : un homme… Deux yeux rouges… Non ! Une femme ! Un œil violet, un œil vert, elle riait à gorge déployée. Néréis !

Et il se réveilla enfin !

« -Famille de dingue », marmonna-t-il au souvenir de sa tante.

Il jeta ses couvertures avec nonchalance et pivota lentement vers son réveil avant de recevoir comme une décharge électrique : une heure de l'après-midi ! Il bondit hors de son lit, enfila son pantalon et descendit l'escalier, encore torse nu.

« -Jeune maître », s'exclama Kassil, « vous devriez vous habiller ! »

« -Où est Morgane ? Le courrier ! » Haleta-t-il en faisant valser son regard de droite à gauche.

« -N'ayez crainte, jeune maître, vous n'avez rien reçu aujourd'hui. »

Il ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il dut se soutenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

« -Très bien… » Dit-il en se recomposant un air habituel, « je suppose qu'elle doit être en train de lire dans sa chambre… »

« -Non, elle est sortie. »

Syd se mit à rugir :

« -Quoi ! Comment ça, _elle est sortie_… »

« -Vous étiez fatigué, elle ne voulait pas vous déranger, elle est allée… »

« -… faire signer son stupide bouquin ! »

Et sans écouter les exclamations inquiètes de l'Elfe, il remonta en vitesse pour finir de se vêtir.

« -Jeune maître ! » S'écria Kassil alors que Syd accrochait sa cape pour sortir, » que vais-je dire à l'Auror s'il revient ? »

« -« De quoi je me mêle ! »… Et fous-le dehors ! Nous n'avons besoin de personne ! »

Il n'avait jamais couru autant vite, mais les circonstances s'y prêtaient, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Les pas de Morgane étaient encore inscrits dans la neige, ce qui le rassura : aucune autre trace ne s'y mêlait. Il songea un instant à revêtir sa forme Animagus, mais si on l'espionnait comme il le craignait, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Mais au bout de longues minutes silencieuses : il finit par se sentir stupide... Il retrouverait Morgane devant la librairie, étreignant son livre récemment signé, et ricanante de le voir essoufflé. Elle lui parlerait de Black avec admiration en fredonnant qu'il était beaucoup plus beau en vrai. Enfin, elle lui dirait : « Tu aurais du garder le lit ! ». Et lui, il rétorquerait avec véhémence : « Mêle-toi de tes affaires, rase-mottes ! Tu ferais mieux de te faire souci à propos de tes goûts ! », et il enchaînerait sur les nombreux défauts de Black. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à cela.

Il avait été bien stupide… Morgane allait bien. Le village était tout proche, les lieux étaient tranquilles, et Michel n'avait pas été poignardé au détour d'une avenue. Personne ne l'avait forcé à se suicider.

Alors que Syd avait ralenti son allure en humant l'air glacial, il distingua de la fumée au loin. « Un voisin qui fait brûler du bois… » Songea-t-il. En y réfléchissant, il se souvint que cela provenait d'une ancienne usine désaffectée. « Des squatteurs qui essayent de se réchauffer, imbéciles de moldus ! Ils n'ont pas d'autre moyen que de polluer l'atmosphère… »

Mais en ramenant ses yeux vers le sol : il vit que les empreintes des pas de sa sœur avaient disparu. Il se retourna avec frayeur : elles s'étendaient encore en ligne régulière derrière lui. Devant lui, la neige semblait avoir été retournée. Par quoi ? Un animal ? Un sortilège ? Au loin, avec la fumée de l'usine, une nuée verdâtre s'éleva dans le ciel : Syd se transit en suivant les volutes des yeux. Ils tournoyèrent, dansèrent dans les cieux brumeux avant de prendre l'apparence d'une tête de mort vomissant un serpent…


	5. Chapitre 3 : Et un père à maudire

**Kikoooo !**

**Désolée d'avoir tardé, j'ai eu une rentrée plutôt mouvementée… Enfin, une pseudo-rentrée puisque les vrais cours à la fac commencent lundi… Whaaaaaa !  
Bon, il y a deux petits gros mots dans ce chapitre (loool), ne soyez point choqués. ;-)**

**RAR :**

**Erika : **Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Quand tu as deux gosses à charge, tu ne vas pas vivre dans un marais, lol… Et de toute façon, Rowling a déjà cassé le mythe, loool. ;-) Mdr, la suite censurée, aussi suave que son père, lol, exactly ! Allez, va voir le sort réservé à Morgiche ! Bisous !

**Etincelle de vie** : C'est vrai que moi-même j'aurais pensé que Rogue apprendrait la vérité à ses enfants relativement tôt… Mais dans ce cas, il n'y aurait pas eu conflit. Et pour qu'une histoire début, il faut bien un problème à la base… J'expliquerai plus tard ce qu'il l'a motivé à agir ainsi. Bises !

**Angie Black** : héhéhé… Tu vas le savoir, lol. Déjà la fille Black t'intrigue ? Bon, il faudra encore quelques temps avant qu'elle n'apparaisse… Kissss !

**Marie-cool :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! Kissss

**Mamie-boubou** : J'aime pourtant cette blague… Pardon… lol Bisousss !

**La Folleuh :** très bonne question, j'ai laissé l'ambiguité exprès pour l'instant. Vous aurez la réponse bientôt Bissssssous !

**Shen Kun** : Thanks Sévy Junior est à Poudlard pour l'instant… Mais on le reverra. J'ai acheté le livre Mortimer des Annales du Disque-Monde, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de le lire. Il faut que je m'y mette… Le tome 6 ne changera rien à mes plans, je trouve Rogue toujours plus merveilleux dedans. Tu me fais penser qu'à l'origine, il n'y avait pas de romance prévue avec Rogue, dans Néréis. Et Madurei était plus mauvaise que cela. Mais arrivée au chapitre 6, je me suis dit qu'avec son caractère pourri, je pourrais la caser avec cet exécrable (et pourtant si charismatique) prof de potions. Du coup, pour ne pas laisser Joyce toute seule (pauvrette !), j'ai inventé Caïn dans la foulée… ça a radicalement changé le cours de mon histoire. (La fin prévue était à cent pour cent tragique à la base…) Alors les citations du Cid, c'est bien évidemment fait exprès. Je voulais agrémenter cette première partie d'alexandrins (j'adore ces vers, c'est ma troisième passion après Rogue et les pizza) et j'avais sélectionné un passage du Cid (Celui du chapitre qui suit) et ensuite quelques uns de Phèdre. Mais je me suis dit : Syd/Cid… Pourquoi se gêner ? Lol… Ainsi, je n'ai gardé que des vers de la pièce de Corneille. Il y a un petit parallèle, puisque cette histoire sera d'une part la quête initiatique de Syd, tout comme Rodrigue fera ses preuves dans la pièce. (Bien sur, je ne vais pas garder le côté chevaleresque de Corneille, groumph ! Je n'aime pas la dualité de l'amour et du devoir, je préfère les passions dévastatrices que l'on trouve chez Racine.) Normalement, ce n'est pas censé être un jeu de mot pour public averti, je trouvais cela tellement voyant… En ce qui concerne les dieux grecques, nous n'avons rien à leur envier, ils n'ont de divin que leur jeunesse éternelle (et encore, ça dépend pour qui, lol, songeons un peu à ces pauvres parques et à Charon, le passeur) et leur immortalité. Adultère, orgueil, jalousie, colère… Ils connaissent les mêmes vices que les êtres humains. Dans ce sens, il me plairait assez que Syd y trempe quelque peu. Mais si tu penses à dieu grec version colosse de la nature, beau, fort, etc… Non, pas question, lol. Ne t'en fais pas, Syd a peut-être un plus petit nez que son père (je suis désolée, ayant moi-même un nez non pas proéminent mais bien présent, j'ai voulu lui éviter ce lourd fardeau, LOL), la meilleure définition que j'ai pu trouver pour le qualifier (et l'une de mes lectrices, Dark Angelle, a approuvé bien fort, mdr !) c'est « un petit chieur qui mériterait des claques ! » Lol ! J'ai du mal à supporter mon propre perso parfois, mais ce qu'il me fait perdre en patience, il le gagnera en souffrance. BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Loool Kissss !

* * *

**Chapitre** **3 :Et un père à maudire ! **

_« Le fils dégénère  
__Qui survit un moment à l'honneur de son père. »_

Le Cid, Corneille.

Cris, interjections, cacophonie du diable ! Autour de la vieille usine, on s'affairait, on courait à droite et à gauche… « On » ? Des gens du Ministère. Syd avait surgi au milieu d'eux, les yeux agrandis d'une horreur démentielle. Il répétait le nom de sa sœur comme si c'était tout ce qu'il était capable d'articuler.

« - On en a attrapé un, dit un homme, en se débattant, il a fait apparaître la Marque des ténèbres…

« -Dissipez-la », ordonna un autre.

Syd tituba… Son dos recommença à le faire souffrir. Morgane ! Morgane ! Morgane !

« -Rogue ? » Dit une voix.

Une main ferme vint agripper son épaule, Syd regarda son interlocuteur avec hébétude.

« -Morgane… »

« -Votre sœur est entre de bonnes mains… Je suis venu chez vous, hier… »

Syd secoua la tête :

« -Je veux la voir… »

« -Plus tard… Venez vous asseoir. »

« -Non ! »

« -Regardez-vous ! Vous tenez à peine debout, allez, venez avec moi. »

Syd se détacha de lui avec un rictus de mépris. Maugrey soupira :

« -Le digne fils de son père… »

Mais le jeune homme frissonna de dégoût.

« -J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Constata Maugrey avec un demi-sourire.

Syd ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se décida enfin à parler :

_« -Qui_ a fait ça ? Où est ma sœur ? »

L'Auror lui prit le bras et l'obligea à le suivre.

« -Venez plutôt vous asseoir au chaud, nous parlerons de tout ça devant un bon café. »

Syd fit mine de lui céder et lui emboîta le pas. Maugrey le lâcha alors, et le jeune homme profita immédiatement de ce moment de distraction. Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers l'usine.

« -ROGUE ! » Hurla Maugrey, « rattrapez-le ! »

Il bouscula deux sorciers sur son passage, esquiva un Stupéfix et pénétra dans la bâtisse en ruine. Un couloir, une porte. Il courut comme il le pouvait. Derrière lui, il entendait les pas précipités de ses poursuivants. Il s'élança en avant : la porte ! Bon Dieu, ouvrir cette porte ! Il la heurta, les deux battants volèrent, elle s'ouvrit… et il la vit.

D'abord la Marque, peinte en rouge sang… La Marque des Ténèbres, peinte en sang…

Puis l'inscription, toujours écarlate : Les enfants payeront pour le crime du père !

Et Morgane… Allongée sur le sol, maculée de sang. Deux sorciers guérisseurs étaient agenouillés près d'elle. L'un avait sa main posée sur son cœur, l'autre parcourait les nombreuses blessures de la jeune fille de sa baguette recouverte d'une potion verdâtre.

_Les enfants payeront pour le crime du père !_

Cette phrase marqua définitivement l'esprit de Syd. Il eut un mouvement vers sa sœur, mais on le tira en arrière. Les portes se refermèrent devant lui. Il tendait ses mains vers les plaques de métal, d'un air désespéré.

« -ROGUE ! » Gronda Maugrey en retenant le jeune homme.

« -Elle est morte ! » S'écria Syd.

« -Presque ! » Répliqua Maugrey qui ne souhaitait plus le ménager. « En tout cas, elle le sera si vous ne laissez pas ces gars s'occuper d'elle. Ce sont les meilleurs médecins que je connaisse, je les ai appelés en urgence, ils sauront la sauver ! »

« -Tout ce sang… C'était avec son sang qu'ils ont écrit. »

« -Oui, Rogue, c'est exact. »

Il secoua le jeune homme par les épaules, comme pour le réveiller :

« -Ecoute-moi », dit l'Auror en passant brusquement au tutoiement, « ton père a été prévenu, il sera là d'une minute à l'autre… »

« -Lui… » Murmura Syd avec une haine horrible marquée sur sa figure.

« -Oui, lui… Tu as vu, tu as compris. Je sais que tu es au courant depuis plus longtemps que ça. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas lui dire. »

« -C'est tout réfléchi… »

Syd le repoussa en crispant ses doigts, ils eurent l'air de pattes d'araignées convulsées.

* * *

Rogue s'avança précipitamment au milieu des sorciers. Maugrey avait déjà évoqué les Néo-Mangemorts dans sa lettre, le maître des potions serra les poings : ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ! Il devrait toujours payer, encore et encore ? 

« -Ton fils t'attend », dit l'Auror, « devant la Marque des ténèbres. »

Non, ça ne cesserait jamais.

On le fit entrer dans une large salle aux toitures rouillées et au sol salie. Il aperçut sa fille à même sur le froid carrelage. Son cœur se souleva et se renversa presque dans sa poitrine.

« -Je ne sais pas si on la sauvera », marmonnait une infirmière qui s'était jointe aux deux médecins.

Rogue s'approcha.

« -Elle est toujours inconsciente », dit tranquillement Maugrey, « ta présence ne lui sera d'aucune aide. »

Il fusilla l'Auror du regard : mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Cependant il y avait tant d'agitation autour de l'enfant que le père n'aurait pu s'en approcher sans risquer de compromettre ses chances de survie.

Son regard se posa sur Syd, qui tournait le dos à tous. Le jeune homme n'était qu'à quelques mètres du mur ensanglanté.

Rogue accourut vers lui :

« -Syd… »

Sa main allait chercher son épaule mais son fils fit violemment volte-face en rejetant son bras de toutes ses forces :

« -Ne me touche pas ! Pourriture ! »

Rogue allait répliquer mais Syd recula d'un pas :

« -Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! Tu es FIER de ce que tu as fait ! »

« -Ce que J'AI fait ! » S'indigna Rogue.

« -Comment expliques-tu ça ? » Beugla son fils en désignant la Marque du doigt.

« -Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre seul », répliqua froidement Rogue.

Les yeux de Syd se gonflèrent de haine :

« -Morgane va mourir par ta faute ! A cause de toi ! Quand on porte une croix comme la tienne, s'assurer que d'autres n'en subissent pas les frais serait quand même la base ! »

« -J'ai essayé de vous en protéger ! »

« -La preuve ! »

« -Attends, espèce d'abruti ! Tu crois que je passe mon temps à me frotter les mains en me disant : « héhéhé ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ces petits cons quand ils apprendront enfin la vérité… » J'ai commis de graves erreurs mais… »

« Je les ai payées ! » finit-il dans sa pensée.

« -Ta gueule ! » hurla Syd, enragé, « je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses être aussi arrogant ! Tu te permets de juger tout le monde, tu critiques tout ce qui bouge, mais toi… Mais toi… C'est bien toi le _pire_ de tous ! Tu as un culot monstre ! Une véritable aberration ! Ta haine envers Harry Potter et son père sont devenus légendaires avec le temps, mais comment as-tu pu haïr un gamin juste parce que son père était un emmerdeur alors que toi tu t'es permis de torturer, de tuer des gens ! Mais comment tu fais pour te réveiller tous les matins ! Si j'étais toi, je n'oserai plus sortir de ma tanière… »

Le teint de Rogue avait affreusement pâli, ses lèvres tremblaient. Ce qui ne fit qu'exciter Syd davantage :

« -Ha mais non, pardon », fit-il avec un air de sadique qui a trouvé le point faible de sa victime, « suis-je bête… C'est pour ça que tu ne sors jamais de tes cachots ! Tu as honte ! Mon pauvre papa ! Dire que Morgane et moi, quand on était gamins, on croyait que t 'étais peut-être un vampire. (il eut un rire jaune) Ça aurait aussi expliqué pourquoi tu ne te précipites jamais devant un miroir… Mais en fait, c'était parce que tu n'aurais pas pu te regarder toi-même sans VOMIR ! »

« -Tu as fini de dire des conneries ? » Lui demanda son père d'une voix presque inhumaine.

« -Tu aurais dû nous abandonner, nous faire adopter par n'importe quel autre famille de sorciers. Nous aurions été beaucoup plus heureux ! »

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, Syd n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter : il voulait le faire souffrir, il voulait briser ce masque d'indifférence. Il avait trop longtemps vécu dans l'ombre de ce père, il était temps qu'il prenne sa revanche !

« -Comme j'ai honte d'être ton fils… » lâcha-t-il enfin.

La main de Rogue vola presque et le claqua brutalement. Syd en fut projeté contre le mur. Son dos heurta violemment la roche, il réprima un cri de douleur.

Il fixait le sol, hébété, c'était la première fois que son père le giflait… puis il osa enfin relever le regard : le visage de son père était devenu effrayant. A son tour, Syd se forgea une figure de fer mais d'un coup :

« -Elle se réveille ! Elle se réveille ! Mr Rogue, la petite vous réclame ! »

Rogue se retourna brusquement et fila droit vers Morgane. Syd tenta de le rattraper. Son père le repoussa d'un geste écoeuré :

« -Je croyais que tu ne n'aspirais plus qu'à partir, toi ! Hors de ma vue ! »

Syd se transit, sa main se referma sur le vide… Il le lui paierait…

Rogue s'était agenouillé près de Morgane, un peu hagard : vu la réaction de Syd, il craignait aussi celle de sa fille. Et si elle le rejetait à son tour ?

Elle aurait été trop meurtrie pour cela. De nombreuses et larges coupures parcouraient tous ses membres, quelques petites écorchures avaient aussi noyé son visage de sang.

« -Papa ! » Balbutia-t-elle avec peine.

Il lui prit la main :

« -Je suis là, Morgane ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. »

« -Papa… »

Elle tenta de se redresser, poussa un cri de surprise devant la douleur qui l'avait assaillie. Rogue se pencha vers elle en lui murmurant de ne plus essayer de bouger, mais elle s'accrocha brutalement à son cou en pleurant :

« -Papa ! Ho, papa ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! »

« -Oui, oui », répondit-il en refermant ses bras sur elle, « je vais t'y ramener tout de suite. »

Elle était encore en état de choc : elle tremblait, hoquetait nerveusement, regardait autour d'elle comme un animal apeuré.

Syd avait observé cette scène sans bouger. Quelque chose en travers de sa gorge ne voulait pas passer : comme il aurait vu se jeter au chevet de Morgane… Mais il y avait ce type qui avait déjà pris la place.

Morgane fut placée sur un brancard. Son père tourna furtivement les yeux vers lui, ils se croisèrent… Syd fit demi-tour, s'engouffra dans une issue de secours pour se retrouver dehors… Il tenait sa joue, encore rougie du coup, d'une main revancharde, ses yeux le brûlaient : il ne savait pas quel sentiment le faisait le plus souffrir à ce moment-là : la haine ou la honte ?

* * *

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Syd avait tant couru qu'il ne pénétra chez lui qu'en titubant. 

« -Jeune maître », s'exclama Kassil, « mais que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Nulle réponse de la part du jeune homme qui se jeta à corps perdu dans une investigation. Il ouvrit plusieurs placards, gronda de rage, les referma à coups de pied, puis retrouvant la raison, il monta à l'étage et entra dans le bureau de son père, à côté de sa chambre. Il fouina, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : la Gringots-Card de son père (sorte de cartes de crédits, qu'il ne prenait pas à l'école, car elle ne lui servait jamais à rien). Il trouva en prime 5 milles galions cachés dans un tiroir à double-fond. Puis, mu par une nouvelle inspiration, il remplit ses poches de gélules magiques, soignantes et autres, en cas de pépins. Il fila dans sa propre chambre, prit la lettre maudite de la veille qu'il n'avait pas encore brûlée. Vite ! Pas beaucoup de temps ! Il prit le premier stylo qui lui passait sous la main et inscrivit en grosses lettres :

« Joyeux Noël ! Ça fait plus de 5 mois que je suis au courant ! J'entendais juste que tu m'en parles enfin toi-même ! » Il réfléchit, cherchant s'il devait ajouter autre chose… Non, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Il prit l'enveloppe ainsi signée et la jeta sur le lit de ses parents.

Il allait redescendre quand Morgane lui revint en tête. Il s'en vint à nouveau dans sa chambre, prit dans une de ses commodes deux coquillages identiques. Il en garda un et cacha l'autre sous le lit de sa sœur. Il pourrait s'en servir en temps voulu.

Il redescendit donc. Kassil semblait complètement perdu et s'égarait en vaines questions. Syd ressortit en courant, sans prendre le soin de refermer la porte.


	6. Chapitre 4 : L'homme de la situation !

**Salutations ! Je crois que je mérite les tomates pour ce retard successifs… je suis désolée, visiblement je n'arriverai pas à me tenir à deux chapitres par moi… La troisième année de licence est une HORREUR ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas !**

**En outre, vous avez certainement eu de la lecture avec le PRINCE DE SANG-MELE… Si vous avez besoin d'en parler, vu les évènements qui s'y déroule, n'hésitez pas à venir sur mon forum, ou sur celui de VirginRogue… (Lol, comment saisir toutes les opportunités pour se faire de la pub)**

**(A propos, VirginRogue a ouvert un site de Roguefiction où nous pouvons posté nous-mêmes, n'hésitez pas à y aller !)**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

**RAR :**

**Ryannon : **Merci Pour ma part, j'aurais verser quelques torrents de larmes je crois. Je ne suis pas très solide face à ce genre de révélation. Syd est un petit teigneux, et il a beaucoup de mal à pardonner… Kisss !

**Angie Black** : Mdr ! Au début, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieuse en parlant de Corneille. (lol) Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Etincelle de vie** : Oui, tu es très pessimiste. Mais ce qui vient d'arriver ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour que Syd disparaisse complètement de la circulation. Héhé ! Bisous !

**La folleuh** : C'est vrai pour le manque de communication, et c'était déjà le problème de l'ancienne génération. Kissss !

**Ayuluna** : Rhô ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est vrai que j'aurais du mal à dépasser mon quota de mort cette fois-ci, kissss !

**Elfie** : Merci beaucoup ! (Une nouvelle lectrice, bis ! Trop contente moi, hihaaaa !) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et aussi que tu aies visiblement aimé cette pauvre Ecarlate ! Zoubis !

* * *

**4/ L'homme de la situation !**

_« Les hommes valeureux le sont du premier coup »_

Le Cid, Corneille.

Madurei entra la première dans la maison, elle alluma la cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Rogue la suivait, marchant aux côtés de la civière que les deux médecins transportaient.

« -Posez-la ici », ordonna-t-elle.

Une fois avertie, elle avait accouru le plus vite possible, et était arrivée au moment même où on sortait sa fille de la vieille usine.

« -Kassil », commanda Rogue, « va préparer un chocolat chaud. »

Madurei souleva doucement Morgane et l'installa sur le divan. Elle lui caressa le front avant de l'embrasser. Morgane contempla sa mère avec admiration : elle était si belle, le feu de la cheminée auréolait son visage à la noire chevelure. Ses yeux verts irradiaient d'une rare intensité.

« -Voilà le chocolat », monsieur, annonça Kassil.

« -Déjà ? » s'étonna Rogue.

« -Je m'y attendais maître, alors j'ai commencé à préparer quelques douceurs dans la cuisine. »

« -Comment cela ? » S'enquit Rogue avec perplexité.

Mais les médecins les interrompirent, prétextant que l'enfant serait mieux à l'hôpital. Morgane secoua fermement la tête :

« -Je me sens déjà mieux. » Assura-t-elle, « je veux rester ici. »

Rogue et Madurei se consultèrent du regard :

« -Je ne laisserai pas ma fille seule », déclara l'épouse, « Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans une chambre d'hôpital. »

« -Madame ! » S'indigna l'un des sorciers, « elle a été agressée à même pas quelques kilomètres de votre maison. Elle n'est pas plus en sécurité ici ! »

« -Nous veillerons sur elle », répliqua Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Et pour les soins « ? Fit l'un des deux hommes.

« -Vous vous en occuperez. (Sans compter que je la gaverai de potions…) »

« -Monsieur, vous êtes bien gentils, mais nous avons une vie nous aussi. Et puis qui payerait nos horaires ? »

« -L'argent n'est pas un problème », répondit calmement Rogue.

« -Ce le sera bientôt, maître », couina Kassil.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue regarda son Elfe avec plus d'attention. Une certaine colère semblait déjà emplir Madurei.

« -C'est ce que je voulais vous dire, maître, votre fils est arrivé juste avant vous. Il avait l'air d'un fou furieux. Je crois qu'il vous a volé votre carte de crédit et il est reparti aussi sec. »

« -IL A QUOI ! » Beugla Rogue.

« -Mes félicitations, Severus », applaudit Madurei, « j'ai toujours aimé tes talents diplomatiques. »

Il jeta son regard le plus mauvais à son épouse. Madurei lui rendit une grimace dégoûtée en échange. (Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est comme cela que ces deux-là communiquent).

« -Vous voulez un petit gâteau ? » Proposa naïvement Kassil en croyant tout aussi naïvement que cela suffirait à calmer la rage d'un Severus Rogue.

« -OU EST-IL PARTI ? » Rugit ce dernier.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! » Gémit Morgane, « pourquoi mon frère s'est sauvé ! »

Ramené à la réalité, Rogue fixa sa fille. Contrairement à son frère, elle ne le regardait avec aucune rancœur ou dégoût. Elle paraissait juste terriblement désappointée.

« -Il a eu une petite dispute avec ton père », dit Madurei, « rien de grave, on va le ramener. Viens, je te monte dans ta chambre. »

« -C'est ma faute ? » Demanda Morgane, « c'est parce que j'ai été blessée ? »

« -Ton frère a eu seulement très peur. » Répliqua sa mère avec douceur, « mais d'un ton ferme. Il t'a cru morte et s'est défoulé sur la première personne qu'il a vue. »

Rogue se rembrunit : Syd semblait au contraire avoir réfléchi longuement à la question. Les deux médecins prirent alors congé. L'un d'eux avait tout de même donné sa carte, secoué par un scrupule. Madurei aida Morgane à regagner sa chambre.

Rogue tourna en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage… Ou plutôt un serpent car il ne va pas sans dire que cette comparaison ne lui plairait guère. Mais où avait filé ce gosse ! Il se souvint du dernier regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Ce fut un contact visuel des plus étranges, il n'arrivait pas à définir quelle était cette lueur qui avait animé les yeux de son fils. Son fils… Il aurait voulu lui expliquer mais ce sale gosse ne lui a laissé aucune chance ! Dès le départ il l'avait traité en ennemi ! Une vive déception l'empoigna : il ne pensait pas que son garçon puisse être la proie de _préjugés_. Pas comme lui, non, il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme lui.

« -Severus ! »

Madurei était redescendue.

« -Et la petite ? » Demanda-t-il.

« -J'ai mis des Sortilèges de protections aux murs et à la fenêtre, elle ne risque rien. »

Elle lui tendit sans attendre une enveloppe :

« -J'ai trouvé ça dans notre chambre, c'est l'écriture de Syd. »

Rogue préféra s'asseoir pour lire… Madurei s'installa face à lui, les iris aussi flamboyants que le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

« -Qui a pu lui envoyer cette horreur ? »

« -Je n'en sais rien », répondit sa femme, « mais il faut le rattraper le plus vite possible et ne pas le laisser dans l'erreur. »

Il la scruta avec étonnement.

« -Il croit que tu es un Mangemort. Il ne sait pas que tu es un ex-Mangemort repenti. Il ne sait rien de ce que tu as fait pour l'Ordre. Il croit juste que tu es un de ces salauds qui ont retourné leur veste une fois Jédusor mort. Détrompe-le. »

« -Il refuse d'entendre ! »

« -Laisse-lui le temps, afin que ça potasse dans sa petite tête. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser Madurei Rogue. Elle s'attendait à ce retournement de situation depuis longtemps. Et par le diable ! Elle ne laisserait pas sa famille à l'abandon.

« -Je me demande à quoi ça sert, Rei », déclara Rogue en se relevant, « tu n'as pas vu comme il m'a regardé ! »

« -Si ces débiles congénitaux ont agressé Morgane, ils s'en prendront à lui aussi. »

« -Je ne dis pas que je ne chercherai pas à le retrouver ! Seulement, est-ce que lui voudra encore revenir ? »

« -Ça, ce n'est pas un problème. Il va tout juste sur ses 16 ans, ce n'est pas lui qui va faire la loi. »

Rogue ricana sourdement : il reconnaissait bien là son épouse.

« -Bon, je vais le chercher », annonça-t-elle soudainement.

« -Non, moi j'y vais. »

« -Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller Morgane. »

« -Exactement, tu restes ici. »

« -Non, je me charge de notre fils. »

« -Non, merci Madurei », répliqua-t-il avec impatience, « mais c'est à moi de m'en occuper. »

« -Très bien, donc vas-y. Je monterai la garde. »

Il serra les dents : Madurei aimait donner des ordres, elle cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Mais elle l'embrassa doucement et toute rancœur s'envola. C'est seulement ensuite qu'elle se munit d'un papier et d'une plume.

« -A qui écris-tu ? »

« -A ma sœur, Syd va peut-être chercher refuge chez elle, qui sait ? »

« -J'espère quand même le retrouver avant qu'il n'aille se perdre au fin fond de l'Ecosse ! »

Il allait sortir sur ces sèches paroles et tomba nez à nez avec Maugrey Fol-Œil.

« -J'ai à te parler », Rogue, maugréa celui-ci.

« -Pas maintenant ! » Répondit l'autre, « je n'ai pas le temps. »

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave, j'espère… » Demanda l'Auror avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Rogue allait le foutre tout bonnement dehors mais la voix de Madurei se fit entendre :

« -Syd a fugué… »

« -C'est vrai ? » Demanda Maugrey, sans l'ombre d'une surprise.

« -Madurei… » Gronda Rogue.

« -Tu peux bien râler », dit froidement sa femme, « mais je préfère que les Aurors soient au courant. Qu'attendez-vous, tous les deux, pour retrouver mon fils ? Allez ! Ouste ! »

Et en définitive ce fut Madurei qui mit les deux hommes à la porte.

* * *

Morgane eut de la peine à retenir son souffle : son frère avait fui et les « gens » qui l'avaient attaquée le tuerait sans doute sans pitié ! Elle était encore toute tremblante, elle se souvenait de tout : la façon dont ils l'avaient attrapée sur le chemin, cette usine, cette Marque… « Mon père n'est pas un Mangemort ! » Leur avait-elle crié en y mettant toutes ses forces. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en grosses billes : Non ! Son père n'était pas un Mangemort. Mais si son frère le croyait, il ne reviendrait pas à la maison. Que faire ? Il fallait le retrouver à tout prix… Et si les Aurors revenaient bredouilles ? Morgane se pinça les lèvres, et la solution lui apparut : il existait UNE personne capable de retrouver un fuyard en moins de deux. L'adolescente saisit alors sa tirelire serpent et la cassa net : 10 galions… Est-ce que cela suffirait à convaincre _Sirius Black_ ?

Morgane ne disposait pas d'un temps infini pour se décider. Sa mère sortit pour lancer son corbeau postal, et l'enfant en profita pour se faufiler dehors à son insu. Elle bondit dans la neige, emmitouflée dans sa cape verte. Madurei regarda l'oiseau disparaître avant de rebrousser chemin. Morgane retint sa respiration, sa mère passa juste devant le monticule de neige où elle se cachait mais elle rentra sans rien remarquer.

« -Ouffffff ! » Soupira Morgane.

Elle se releva, toute recouverte de gouttes gelées. La petite voie champêtre conduisant au village semblait plus lugubre la nuit. Et à peine Morgane s'y était-elle engagée que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues : tous les souvenirs de cette matinée lui revenait en bloc. Elle suffoqua : sentant encore la douleur qui étreignait sa poitrine. Mon Dieu ! Mais quelle journée horrible ! Le pire, pensait-elle, c'était que lorsqu'elle était encore allongée par terre, elle était consciente. Oui, elle entendait les médecins dire qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle sentait leurs doigts s'activer autour de ses blessures. Elle hurlait intérieurement pour leur signaler qu'elle était encore en vie : non, non ! Je vous en prie, n'abandonnez pas !

Mais « On ne la sauvera pas » qu'elle entendait !

Et surtout… Elle n'avait pas tout suivi de la dispute de Syd et de son père mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait compris l'essentiel… « Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, Syd », pensa-t-elle fortement. « Sinon, papa aurait certainement dit…. Il aurait certainement dit… qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort ! »

Elle s'avança dans l'obscurité, la peur au ventre. Mais que faisait-elle encore ? Seule, au milieu des bois ? Elle s'immobilisa, saisie de terreur. Elle n'y arriverait pas, ses blessures étaient encore trop fraîches, elle n'osait plus avancer. Et pourtant, l'image de son frère baigna son esprit avant de l'illuminer : Morgane retrouva une respiration plus lente et se remit en route. Il n'était plus temps de se recroqueviller comme une petite fille, il fallait avancer.

* * *

Sirius Black sirotait tranquillement son café au comptoir de l'auberge où il devait passer la nuit, savourant cette tranquillité retrouvée après avoir dû faire face à une nuée d'admiratrices. « Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour casser la croûte, j'vous jure… » Maugréa-t-il en lui-même. Ses activités de chasseur prime ne lui rapportait pas assez gros. En ces temps de paix, les grands criminels étaient déjà sous les verrous.

« -Bah », dit-il au barman qui était l'un de ses anciens camarades de classes, « je devrais cacher des produits illicites chez Snivellus et aller le cueillir pour empocher une récompense… »

« -Bonne idée, Patmol, mais sa charmante épouse risquerait de te pendre haut et court. De même que ses bambins tout aussi charmants. Ça ne rigole pas chez eux ! »

Sirius ne saisit pas tout de suite toute la gravité qui pointait sous cette réplique anodine.

« -Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Demanda alors le barman devant son absence de réaction.

Sirius balança ses cheveux en arrière :

« -Au courant de quoi ? »

« -Des Aurors sont venus boire un verre ici tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je le sais. Tout ce qui est sorcier dans ce village en parle à présent : Syd Rogue aurait appris les frasques de son père et l'a envoyé baladé. »

« -Oups », fit Sirius mais sans avoir l'air désolé du tout. « J'en connais un qui doit se… »

« -Ce n'est pas tout ! Reprit l'aubergiste alias commère-man, la fille de Rogue a été victime d'une attaque. Elle aurait dû en mourir mais elle a eu une sacrée _chance_.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Sirius s'effaça. Il souhaitait beaucoup de mal à Rogue, mais pas au point de voir ses enfants victimes d'un sort tragique.

« -Ha bon et… »

Ils entendirent un grand bruit derrière la porte. Une enfant entra brusquement. Des bandages dépassaient de ses manches, quelques écorchures parsemaient son visage et ses yeux étaient bouffis comme si elle avait abondamment pleuré. Elle abaissa sa capuche. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et courts, mise à part deux longues tresses qui trouvaient naissance juste derrière ses oreilles pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches.

« -Sirius Black ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« -Lui-même », répondit l'intéressé en la dévisageant avec des yeux ronds. (Pitié, devait-il penser, pas une nouvelle fan furieuse !)

« -Voulez-vous m'ép… Travailler pour moi ? »

Il la considéra avec plus d'étrangeté encore. Les yeux de Morgane se plissèrent pour envoyer des éclairs :

« -Je suis Morgane Rogue… »

Ceux de Sirius devinrent aussi gros que des œufs de mouette.

« -… Et j'ai besoin de vos services… » Continua l'adolescente. « Mon frère s'est enfui, j'aimerais que le preniez en chasse. Je vous en prie ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui pour s'arrêter net devant son tabouret en tremblant.

« -Barney », dit Sirius à son ami, « prépare un chocolat chaud pour cette demoiselle. »

« -Ce n'est pas le froid qui me fait trembler. »

« -Et des anti-dépresseurs en poudre, s'il te plaît… »

Morgane se força à sourire mais elle trouva la plaisanterie déplorable. « Ce n'est pas grave », songea-t-elle, « sa beauté excuse tout ! » (L'auteur ne partage pas du tout l'avis de son personnage et refuse toute responsabilité.)

« -Ecoute, Morgane… » Commença Sirius.

Mais au son de sa voix, la jeune fille avait compris que sa réponse serait négative. Elle attrapa l'une de ses larges mains et y déposa son modeste pécule.

« -C'est tout ce que j'ai », avoua-t-elle, « mais Syd a volé les économies de mon père. Si vous le retrouvez, vous pourrez vous servir ! »

Voilà qui était alléchant ! Sirius imaginait déjà la tête de Rogue, mais il dut se ressaisir :

« -A propos de ton père, il sait que tu es là ? »

« -Non », fit-elle, « il vous déteste, il aurait refusé. »

« -Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi… Tu es souffrante qui plus est, tu ne devrais pas… »

« -NON ! »

Elle serra les poings et le fixa avec véhémence et furie. Ses prunelles disparurent, suivies bientôt des iris, conférant ainsi un regard effrayant à l'enfant. Sirius hoqueta de surprise, s'attendant presque à voir surgir du feu de cette charmante bouche.

« -Mon frère s'est enfui sur un coup de tête à cause de ces sales pseudos Mangemorts ! Ils ont raconté des horreurs ! Ils lui ont fait croire que mon père était l'un des leurs ! Mais moi je sais que… »

« -Morgane », l'interrompit Black d'une voix ferme, « est-ce que ton père t'a dit _lui-même_ qu'il n'avait jamais été un Mangemort ? »

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles, la figure de la petite s'était décomposée. Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs originelles, quoique teintées de mélancolie, et elle soupira avec une profonde tristesse :

« -Non… Il ne nous parle jamais… mais quand vous êtes la fille de Severus Rogue, apprendre à faire avec le silence est la base si vous ne voulez pas devenir dingue… »

« -Le chocolat est prêt », dit Barney en le posant sur le comptoir.

Morgane n'esquissa aucun mouvement et semblait attendre une réponse affirmative de son interlocuteur.

« -Ton frère s'appelle Syd, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Oui… »

« -Il est comment ? »

« -Grand, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs… »

« -Hum… Hum… (Il me rappelle quelqu'un…) »

« -Il a emporté la Gringot-Card de mon père… Aujourd'hui, il portait… Ha ! J'oubliais que je n'ai pas pu le voir aujourd'hui justement ! Il est toujours habillé en noir de toute façon… Et encapé aussi… »

Elle se perdait dans les détails, angoissée qu'elle était de ne pouvoir fournir des informations pertinentes.

« -Bon », fit Sirius, « ça marche… je vais essayer de le trouver… »

Morgane parut frappée par la grâce divine, elle bondit au cou de son sauveur et déposa un baiser… sur sa joue. Barney en fit tomber le verre qu'il essuyait. (Attention la commère ! Ne va pas raconter n'importe quoi ! Papa Rogue ne serait pas content.).

Toute heureuse, Morgane se mit à farfouiller dans ses poches : elle en sortit un coquillage et un mouchoir :

« -Tenez », fit-elle, enthousiaste, « c'est un coquillage à communication rapide, j'ai le même. On pourra communiquer. Et puis ce mouchoir appartient à Syd, si vous voulez connaître son odeur… »

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Sirius était un Animagus déclaré et tous connaissaient très bien sa forme animale. En échange, Sirius lui tendit sa boisson qu'elle put enfin boire en se brûlant la langue.

« -Tu as grandi… » murmura Sirius. « Enfin, pas tant que ça se ravisa-t-il en considérant sa petite taille (Morgane faillit s'étrangler), je ne t'ai pas reconnue tout de suite mais il me semble je vous avais déjà croisés, toi, ton frangin et ton père, il y a une dizaine d'années… Mais ça reste très vague… »

La fin de cette phrase porta le cœur de Morgane dans les paradis célestes : _Sirius Black_ se souvenait de l'avoir croisée petite fille !

« -Très bien », annonça-t-il, « je vais quand même te ramener chez toi avant de… »

Mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas la peine :

« -Ta mère est là », conclut-il.

Morgane fit violemment volte-face. Aussi silencieuse qu'une souris, Madurei avait pénétré dans la taverne et attendu, tapie dans l'ombre, avant de se montrer. Sirius tenta de cacher sa rancœur mais au fond de lui, il considérait toujours le beau-frère de Madurei, Caïn Headcliff, comme le responsable de la mort de son filleul. En effet, quinze ans auparavant, l'Ordre du Phénix avait du suivre le plan plus ou moins conçu par Caïn et Néréis pour venir à bout de Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, Mr Headcliff avait omis de préciser que Harry Potter en mourrait. Et cela, Sirius ne l'oublierait pas, lui au moins.

« -Maman ! Mais depuis quand… »

« -Je t'ai suivie tout le long », répondit Rei. « Pensais-tu sincèrement que je ne t'avais pas remarquée ? Je voulais voir ce que tu mijotais, quoique je m'y attendais, à vrai dire. »

Madurei prit doucement sa fille par les épaules et commença à l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« -Merci pour votre aide, Sirius ! » Lança Morgane, « j'attends vos nouvelles », ajouta-t-elle en brandissant son coquillage.

« -Bonne chance Black », dit Rei en parvenant à la porte. « Si vous mettez la main sur Syd, n'hésitez pas à lui communiquer… mon mécontentement. »

« -Sans problème », rétorqua Sirius, « _Lady_ Madurei, s'il ressemble tant que ça à Snivellus, ce sera même un plaisir… »

« -Quoi ! » S'exclama Morgane.

Mais la porte claqua et sa mère continua à la pousser en avant :

« -Dépêchons-nous, ma petite, Caïn sera bientôt là, il faut l'accueillir. »

« -Nous mettons tous le paquet pour retrouver mon frère, hein ? »

« -… Je préfère qu'on ne prévienne pas ton père, en ce qui concerne ton initiative… »

« -Pas de problème, m'man ! Je te parie que Black trouvera Syd avant papa… »

Madurei leva les yeux au ciel : dans les deux cas, il y aurait un meurtre.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Boire ou s'enfuir, il

Disclaimer : Merci Rowling pour avoir créer Rogue et tout ce qui s'ensuit !

**Tout d'abord, je remercie mon prof de grec pour nous avoir rajouté une version en plus, parce qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il avait mal régulé ses semaines et qu'il lui fallait absolument 7 versions par semestre (sinon, nous ne respecterions pas le chiffre de la création divine, bien sur !) Arf !**

**Lol ! Voici la suite de la fic, je crois que je suis abonnée au retard (scrogneugneu !)… **

**Gros gros bisous à tous et à bientôt ! **

**(Vivement les vacances de Noël ! Dooodoooo ! ) **

**RAR :**

**Ayuluna : **Cela pourrait être bien pire, nyyyarf ! Mais je dois avouer que Syd est un personnage que j'ai très envie de torturer, lol, il m'énerve à un point… Bisous !

**Etincelle de vie** : that is the question ! Lol ! Tiens donc, tu as envie de revoir Néréis ? On la reverra, on la reverra ;-) Zoubis !

**Severia Dousbrune** : Tu te trompes à moitié : je ne connais pas le manga Mai Hime (je suis allée sur google voir Mikoto, mais non, elle a les cheveux un peu trop courts). Cependant, c'est bien une influence quasi manga qui m'a orientée pour la description de Morgane : il s'agit d'Elyon, un personnage de la BD Witch (par les studios disneyens italiens)… Il y a quelques photos d'elle sur mon site. (Et sur un autre que je prépare pour illustrer cette fic-ci, mais j'ai pas du tout le temps, arf !) Merci pour tes encouragements ! ;-) Bisous !

**Ryannon** : Pour les fenêtres j'avais hésité, mais imagine qu'il y a un problème à l'intérieur même de la maison (incendie, attaque), il faut bien que Morgane puisse s'échapper, non :P Lol ! J'adore ta réaction pour la bourde de Sirius : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! » Oui, mdr ! Kissssss !

**La Folleuh :** Merci ! ;-) ça fait plaisir de voir que Caïn compte des adeptes, lool, c'était un personnage tellement… tellement HS parfois, lol ! Bisous !

**EmmaD** : Merci beaucoup ! Je n'arrive pas à voir Rogue gentillet avec ses enfants (Nyarf !). Peut-être légèrement avec sa fille, parce qu'elle est plus fragile, mais pas avec son fils : il y aura encore beaucoup d'étincelles entre ces deux-là ! Vive les Rogue ! Zoubis !

**Angie Black** : Kikou ! Morgane une gryffondor refoulée ? Mmm… ça se pourrait, mais elle a quelques petits travers qui seront davantage exploités dans l'acte 2… Pour ta question sur l'avis de l'auteur, je dirai que… loool ! C'est vrai que je commence peu à peu à me démettre de mon Anti-Blackisme, notamment grâce à Clarisse Black que j'aime beaucoup mettre en scène par la suite… Alors disons que je peux admettre que Black a une certaine beauté… (Mais je suis Snapienne avant toute chose !) Bisous !

* * *

**5/ Boire ou s'enfuir, il faut choisir.**

_« Ne me dîtes plus rien ; pour vous j'ai tout perdu :_

_Ce que je vous devais, je vous l'ai bien rendu. »_

Le Cid, Corneille.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Syd avait suivi des cours sur la vie et les mœurs des moldus, mais jamais très sérieusement. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui : il pourrait très bien s'enfuir par le monde moldu mais il prenait le risque de se faire remarquer par les services de police, puisqu'il ne possédait pas la moindre pièce d'identité. Mais s'il restait dans le monde sorcier, il pouvait être sûr de tomber sur des Aurors ou autre brigades. En outre, il était encore un sorcier de premier cycle et il ne devait pas abuser de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Enfin, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il était un Serpentard, que diable ! Et un Rogue, qui plus est ! Un sale fils de Mangemort. Quoiqu'il fasse, cela ne dépasserait jamais l'ignominie de son père.

Il marchait, sa capuche noire sur sa tête et sa cape virevoltante sur son sillage. 30 ans plus tôt, l'on aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de Rogue Severus qui s'en allait errer pour se faire marquer.

Il emprunta un réseau de cheminées bondées, pour être sûr de passer inaperçu. Et au lieu de se rendre à Londres, ville trop fréquentée à son goût, il choisit l'Irlande. Oui, l'Irlande parce qu'on y parlait anglais, parce qu'il savait camoufler son accent british, et aussi parce que ses parents devaient plutôt le rechercher du côté de l'Ecosse, chez sa tante. Il aurait pu se rendre aux Etats-Unis ou en Australie, mais plus le voyage était long, plus il risquait de se faire intercepter.

Dans un premier temps : se faire oublier. Lorsque les choses se calmeraient, il tenterait effectivement de gagner le pays du whisky pour quémander quelques explications à Néréis. Elle lui devait bien ça. Il n'appréciait guère cette femme mais il savait qu'en flattant son goût de la poésie et des comptines, il pouvait facilement lui tirer les vers du nez.

Se faire oublier… Pffff… Syd s'ennuyait déjà. Ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers sa famille… Son père devait être fou de rage, sa mère : n'en parlons pas… Et quant à Morgane… Comment allait-elle ? Il savait qu'elle s'était réveillée mais à part cela…

Il traversait un petit bourg mal éclairé, toujours du même pas assuré. N'était-il pas trop confiant justement ? Un magnifique attelage, tiré par deux dragons-nains de terre longs et effilés, jaillit de la rue en face de lui et faillit bien le renverser. Syd fit un écart sur le trottoir et se retrouva devant la porte de du carrosse qui s'ouvrit brusquement :

« -Je savais que je te trouverais là, jeune homme ! »

Syd n'avait rencontré cet individu qu'une seule fois, car sa mère le méprisait et avait refusé tout contact entre eux depuis. Peu désireux d'engager une joute en pleine rue, il décida de suivre cet homme blond aux yeux bleus.

* * *

« -Fais donc comme chez toi, Syd », déclara Draco Malefoy. « Je t'en prie : ce manoir est tien. »

Un majordome débarrassa Syd de son manteau.

« -Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, Mr Malefoy », dit le jeune homme d'un ton poli.

« -Appelle-moi donc Draco… »

_« -Mr Malefoy_, j'espère que vous avez une très bonne explication : comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« -L'un de mes hommes de main te suivait. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Assieds-toi, nous discuterons de tout ça devant un bon verre. »

Syd croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Cet hurluberlu lui faisait perdre son temps ! A ses yeux, les Malefoy étaient un vrai virus : effectivement, leurs manoirs étaient disséminés partout, poussant comme des champignons vénéneux...

Il se ravisa cependant en voyant avec quelle classe Draco malefoy se saisit de sa bouteille de bourbon pour s'en servir un verre. Tous ses mouvements témoignaient de son ascendance aristocratique. Il était soigneusement habillé, dans des tons verdâtres et sobres et offrait un énorme contraste avec Syd certes tout de noir vêtu mais qui portait en lui toute l'impétuosité de la jeunesse. Draco Malefoy semblait sortir d'un portrait de salon tandis que Syd Rogue s'apparentait plus à une fresque gothique.

Syd aurait en outre toutes les raisons du monde d'être mal à l'aise en compagnie d'un tel homme. Déjà, son père s'était brouillé avec lui après la chute définitive de Lord Voldemort. Ensuite, la MHC, Magic Heacliff Corporation (et donc la multinationale de l'oncle de Syd, Caïn) était la principale rivale de la MMC : Magic Malefoy Company. (Ils ne se font pas chier pour trouver les noms, l'auteur non plus, bwahahahahahahaha….)… Et pour finir, ce Malefoy était comme lui : un fils de Mangemort.

C'est d'ailleurs sur ce front que Draco commença son attaque :

« -Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Syd, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire accepter aux gens que je n'étais pas mon père. Crois-moi, c'était d'autant plus dur que Voldemort venait à peine d'être vaincu, et le public cherchait des boucs émissaires… »

« -Mr Malefoy… Je sais que pour rehausser votre image vous parcourez les écoles de sorcellerie pour distribuer des récompenses stupides aux bons et gentils élèves, mais croyez-vous que je suis l'un de ces pleurnichards qui ont besoin qu'on leur tende la main ? Gardez votre compassion pour vous. C'est un problème qui ne regarde que mon père et moi. »

Draco ne sembla pas réagir et il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. « Tactique vieille comme le monde » songea Syd, « il feint l'indifférence et en plus, il s'assoit pour me donner l'impression que je suis en position de force… »

« -J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, Mr Malefoy, comment savez-vous que _je sais_ que mon père est un Mangemort ? Visiblement, vous savez aussi que je me suis enfui de chez moi. Et aussi, pourquoi m'avoir fait suivre ? »

« -J'ai beaucoup de contact dans le Ministère, et parmi les Aurors… »

« -Vous avez répondu à la phrase du milieu, Mr Malefoy, or ce n'était pas une question ! »

« -Un peu de sang-froid et de tact, jeune homme. Tu as l'esprit très vif, tu sais ? Tu es vraiment un concentré de suspicion et d'intelligence. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, pas vrai ? »

« -Pas le moins du monde. »

« -C'est parfait car moi non plus je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Syd fronça les sourcils : il détestait qu'on mette en doute son intégrité.

« -Mais », avoua Malefoy les yeux luisants, « tu m'intéresses. Tu m'intéresses énormément. »

L'adolescent soupira et accepta enfin de s'assoire. Son hôte lui proposa un verre qu'il refusa.

« -J'ai des contacts dans le Ministère, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, mon garçon. Mais ce qui va t'intéresser, c'est qu'ils ont pu m'apprendre qu'un nouveau groupe terroriste sévit. Un groupe qui harcèle les enfants des anciens Mangemorts au moyen de lettres… assez désagréables. Ce groupe se fait appeler les Néo-Mangemorts. »

« -Les Néo-Mangemorts ! Mais alors cette phrase : « Les enfants payeront pour le crime du père » ne veut pas dire… »

« -… « On va vous châtier parce que votre père est un ancien Mangemort »… »

« -… Mais elle veut dire… »

« - « Vous serez puni car votre père a trahi Voldemort »… Tu comprends bien que si les Néo-Mangemorts avaient présenté leur menace sous cet angle, cela aurait eu moins d'impact. Il fallait que les enfants doutent quant à la noblesse de leurs parents. »

Syd se rembrunit : Un Mangemort repenti, bien sur… Mais un _Mangemort_ quand même…

Draco lui tendit à nouveau un verre et cette fois-ci le garçon l'accepta.

* * *

« - Allez ! » Clama Morgane, « une petite vision ! Une ! Juste une ! »

« -Mais aïeuh ! » Hurla Lachésis en protégeant sa tête.

« -MORGANE ! » Cria Madurei, « ce n'est pas parce que tu es blessée que tu peux te permettre de cogner ta cousine ! »

Morgane et Lachésis étaient installées sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que la fille du maître des potions tentait en vain de provoquer une « vision » chez la pauvre enfant.

« -Inutile ! » S'énerva Lachésis, « je suis déjà concentrée à fond mais ça ne vient pas, j'suis désolée mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on retrouvera ton frère ! »

Madurei attendait sur le pas de la porte, empêchant le froid d'entrée avec un sort d'entrave, ne serait-ce que pour Kassil encore affairé à ses fourneaux. Elle finit par s'ôter du passage pour laisser Rogue et Caïn Headcliff entrer. Il s'agissait d'un bel homme, grand, brun, les yeux gris, et qui gardait toujours un flegme à toute épreuve.

« -Ce n'était pas la peine de venir, Headcliff », râla Rogue qui n'aimait guère la compagnie de son beau-frère.

« -Vous auriez sans doute préféré que ce soit Néréis qui vienne, professeur ? »

« -… Nan… »

Morgane se releva en marmonnant :

« -Mais dîtes-moi, c'est beau une famille où tout le monde s'aime ! »

« -Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, notre petite peste », ricana Rogue avec un grand soulagement.

Morgane croisa les bras comme si elle boudait et son père la rejoignit pour lui caresser la tête.

« -Les néréides guérissent très vite, Severus », déclara Rei, « notre petite a été hors de danger à partir du moment où elle a rouvert les yeux. »

Morgane enlaça son père qui bénissait en cet instant la nature semi néréide de son épouse. Le sang de néréide s'épuisait vite, cependant : Syd, Morgane et Lachésis tenait leur ascendance marine de leur grand-mère Kylia, la néréide. Alors que la deuxième génération, Madurei et Néréis, disposait encore des pouvoirs de leur mère, la troisième avait quasiment tout perdu mise à part leur résistance physique hors norme. En effet, les enfants Rogue et Lachésis ne savaient ni manier les eaux par leur voix, ni voler. Lachésis possédait le don de voyance, comme les néréides enfants, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait garder ce don ou bien le perdre comme sa mère et sa tante en grandissant.

« -Heureusement », soupira Rogue en s'adressant à sa femme, « que nos enfants n'aient pas reçu votre longue longévité de néréide… Tu imagines, Rei, 50 ans pour qu'ils deviennent ados ? L'horreur ! »

« -Bah », fit Lachésis, « ça c'est un coup de l'auteur. Ca l'aurait embêté de reprendre l'histoire 50 ans plus tard, la quasi-totalité des persos de Rowling seraient morts… »

Tous se tournèrent vers la petite, les yeux ronds.

« -Laissez tomber », sifflota Lachésis, « je suis médium, ne l'oubliez pas, je suis en relation avec une réalité qui vous dépasse… »

Madurei tapa alors dans ses mains pour donner ses directives :

« -Bon, très bien… Caïn, tu restes là pour surveiller la marmaille. Severus et moi allons rechercher Syd séparément. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« -Parfaitement, lady », répondit Caïn d'un air placide. « Je m'occupe de tout, vous pouvez partir tranquilles. »

« -Et que fait donc Néréis à propos ? » S'enquit Rogue.

« -Elle est restée chez nous », répondit Caïn, « au cas où Syd s'y rendrait. »

* * *

Syd avait vidé son verre cul sec. Ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire, vu qu'il n'avait encore jamais bu d'alcool.

« -Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais », l'assura Malefoy. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… »

Et Draco le resservit. Syd sentait son dos le brûler, une fois encore, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus pressante ces jours-ci. « Calme, du calme » Se disait-il en revidant son verre d'un trait.

« -Malgré ses torts… »

« Mais vas-y ! » pensa Syd. « Brosse-moi dans le bon sens du poil, je ne te dirais rien ! » Malefoy croyait avoir endormi la vigilance de Syd mais il oubliait qu'on ne détourne jamais un serpent de son objectif. Draco Malefoy avait beau dire, Syd, d'après les témoignages qu'il avait reçus, restait persuadé qu'il serait devenu un Mangemort s'il avait été plus âgé au moment de la guerre. Il ne devait sa survie que parce que son père, Lucius Malefoy, l'avait tenu à l'écart le plus longtemps possible.

Draco sembla avoir saisi la pensée de Syd car il annonça :

« -Je vois dans tes yeux le même dégoût que l'opinion publique… Tu n'es qu'une marionnette stéréotypée au quoi ? »

« -De quoooooi ! » Demanda Syd en se relevant brusquement.

Mais il retomba instantanément dans son fauteuil, la tête tournante.

« -Il est temps de dépasser tes préjugés ! » Dit Malefoy avec fougue. « Il est temps que tu saches distinguer l'ami de l'ennemi ! Tu n'es plus un enfant ! Et tu sais où est ton intérêt. »

Beurk ! Il avait envie de vomir maintenant.

« -Syd… Je veux être ton ami… »

« Roule encore des yeux de cette façon et je me déverse sur toi » Pensa le jeune homme.

« -Pfff… » Soupira-t-il, mon intérêt…

« -Oui, Syd. Je sais que tu brûles de montrer de quoi tu es réellement capable. Tu en as assez de voir ces gens qui te prennent en pitié. Avant, tu ne savais pas pourquoi ils te regardaient ainsi, mais à présent tu sais que c'était à cause de tes origines de Mangemort. Souviens-toi, ils devaient certainement te lorgner d'un sale œil gentil et compatissant, et tu détestais ça… »

Syd sembla montrer un regain d'intérêt pour ce que Malefoy lui disait tandis que l'alcool achevait de faire son effet.

« -Tu n'as pas envie d'être un nouveau joujou de conventions sociales futiles. Tu sais ce que ces gens veulent faire de toi ? Une pauvre victime. Un pauvre petit agneau égaré : le modèle d'une nouvelle génération de moutons. C'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que les Aurors te retrouvent et te brandissent comme un nouvel étendard ? Ne leur laisse pas le temps de te remodeler aux yeux du public, montre leurs que tu es quelqu'un de fort et qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! »

Syd approuva avec ardeur, puis sa tête tomba sur son épaule gauche et ses yeux fixèrent une dague, exposée en vitrine.

« -Ho ça ! » S'exclama Malefoy, ravi, « c'est un trésor de famille que je ne sors qu'aux grandes occasions. J'aime bien narguer ta tante Néréis avec. Elle adore ce bijou. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Syd qui parut s'endormir.

« -William ! » Héla Malefoy à l'égard de son domestique, « montez ce jeune homme dans une chambre à coucher. »

Le majordome s'exécuta. Malefoy se voyait obligé d'embaucher des êtres humains depuis que la loi Granger du 6 mai 20XX empêchait l'emploi à temps plein des elfes dans les familles qui les avaient longtemps maltraités…

« -Fais de beaux rêves… » Syd, souffla Malefoy d'une voix suave.

* * *

Madurei vola toute la nuit, ses ailes battantes sous la pluie. A terre, Rogue cherchait toujours, visitant les endroits où Syd avait coutume d'aller, espérant qu'une prompte nostalgie le prenne.

Les Aurors n'étaient pas en reste et remplissaient les lieux publics. Dès le lendemain, la presse sorcière explosa. Des gens trop bavard avaient exposés les faits à des journalistes peu recommandables et l'agression de Morgane fit les gros titres dès le lever du soleil. La fugue de Syd était aussi un sujet qui faisait couler beaucoup d'encre : le fils rebelle, le fils indigne, le fils indigné… Cela dépendait du point de vue. Maugrey avait fait tout son possible pour que le Ministère fasse pression et empêche de parler des Néo-Mangemorts. Mais l'ancien statut de Rogue n'avait pas échappé aux journalistes et déjà ils faisaient le lien entre la mésaventure de Morgane Rogue et le suicide d'un certain Michel Sinos, fils de Mangemort lui aussi.

* * *

Quand Draco Malefoy se leva, il but tranquillement son café en lisant le journal avec délectation. Un avis de recherche était déjà posé pour retrouver l'adolescent. Il ricana, comptant bien garder le fils de son ancien protecteur avec lui, le temps disons de lui éclaircir les idées pour en faire… ce qu'il voulait…

Il était déjà parvenu à faire céder les défenses du jeune garçon, gagner sa confiance serait du gâteau.

Enfin, c'est ce que crut sincèrement le fils de Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un œil furtif vers sa vitrine. Il ramena son regard sur sa tasse avant de sursauter pour replanter ses yeux sur ses trophées : la _dague_ avait disparu !

Il monta les escaliers comme une furie pour inspecter la chambre d'ami… Et elle était vide.

* * *

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, après s'être débarrassé de l'espion qui le suivait, Syd reprit sereinement sa marche, tripatouillant la dague dans sa poche : voilà un cadeau de choix pour sa tante ! Il se félicitait d'avoir dévalisé la boîte à pharmacie de son père : il avait pu ainsi boire en toute confiance. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il lui avait suffi de croquer une gélule pour désaouler immédiatement. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on cherche à le manipuler et avait décidé de ne plus attendre et de gagner l'Ecosse. Il se souvenait d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa tante, il y avait si longtemps…

_« -Vous allez mourir, ma tante… »_

_« -Voyons, mon garçon ! On ne meurt pas parce que notre regard s'éteint ! N'as-tu pas toi-même les yeux entièrement noirs ? Et tu vis ! De même, ton père au regard si sombre… »_

_« -Mon père a quelque chose de mort en lui… Et je suivrai sans doute son exemple... »_

_« -De « mort » ? Mort, mort, mort… mme… Cherche encore, tu brûles ! »_

Néréis le savait… Et elle l'avait testé et mis sur la voie. Il ne l'aimait pas tellement, c'était vrai. Cependant, elle, au moins, elle ne lui avait jamais menti, et elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Elle se moquait de lui, quelques fois, mais elle le montrait, et ne se cachait pas.

En outre il apportait un présent qu'elle apprécierait sûrement. Même s'il fallait qu'elle le rende à Malefoy, rien que le fait d'imaginer la mine humiliée de cet aristocrate ravissait Syd qui ricana sourdement en continuant sa route.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Rencontre avec Bô Black…**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Rencontre avec Bô Black

**Kiko! **J'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances! Je profite de cette occasion pour poster un nouveau chapitre avant de replonger dans la tourmente des partiels.

Un problème se pose: Les Réponses au Rewievs désormais **interdites** dans la fic. Pour ceux qui ont un compte fanfictionnet, j'enverrais la réponse par la fonction «**reply**», tout simplement. Pour les autres, je les mettrais dans cette nouvelle option qu'offre le site, celle de faire des forums. Allez dans ma bio, cliquez sur «my forums» et voux y êtes.

Sauf que pour cette première fois, **ce forum ne me servira à rien**, puisque seulement deux personnes ont posté leur rewievs en anonyme, or je sais que ces personnes ont un compte ffnet, et donc je vais pouvoir accéder à leur adresse email pour leur répondre directement. (Vous suivez la force de ce raisonnement?)

Loool, j'ai encore parlé pour ne rien dire. Gros bisous et joyeuses fêtes! Hihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**6/ Rencontre avec Bô Black. **

_«Et quand un roi commande, on lui doit obéir.» _

Le Cid, Corneille.

Morgane entraîna Lachésis dans sa chambre, sous le regard nonchalant de Caïn qui montait la garde avec toujours plus d'entrain.

«- Il est temps de contacter Mister Black», annonça-t-elle.

«-Le fameux gars qui va retrouver ton frère?»

«-Oui!»

«-Le même que celui qui a dévoilé les dessous de ton père devant toute l'école?»

«-O… Quoi!»

«-Ho, pardon! J'oubliais que tu ne peux pas être au courant.»

«-Je me moque bien de ces histoires de collégiens! Seul compte le présent.»

Sur la commode à côté de la fenêtre, un oiseau somnolait dans une cage, c'était le rouge-gorge de Morgane. Lachésis prit place sur un pouf moelleux en battant des pieds avec bonne humeur.

«-J'aime te voir comme ça», l'assura Morgane, «ça veut dire au moins que tu n'as pas eu de mauvaises visions!»

«-Non, c'est vrai, pas dans l'immédiat…»

«Pas dans l'immédiat…» Brrr! Morgane en frissonna. Et sur ce, elle sortit le coquillage de sa poche:

«-Sirius Black, le Magnifique, a le même! C'est moi qui lui ai donné.» (J'ai pu lui effleurer la main du coup! Hihihihi! T'es jalouse, hein? T'es jalouse!)

«-Il marche comment?» (Nan, j'm'en fous, moi chuis fan d'Alan Rickman)

«-Je l'ouvre, et celui de Sirius va se mettre à chanter!» (Kyyyyaaaa! Je vais pouvoir lui reparler! Tu sais que je l'ai même embrassé sur la joue? Je ne me laverai plus jamais les dents!)

«-Et bien vas-y, ne me fais pas mourir sous ce suspens insoutenable…» (Bravo, tu feras concurrence à ton père…)

Morgane contemplait le petit coquillage placé au creux de sa main. Elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir de ses doigts délicats quand:

«- TAINTED LOVE! Hohooooooooo! TAINTED LOVE! »

Cette fulgurante mélodie avait jailli par derrière. Morgane sursauta. Lachésis ne réagit pas: elle l'avait prévu et souriait déjà en songeant à celui qui les contactait. Le bruit provenait de dessous le lit.

Morgane se baissa tandis que la chanson continuait: il y avait un autre coquillage. Elle le saisit, l'ouvrit, et le visage de son frère apparut.

* * *

Syd ricana en voyant la figure paniquée de sa petite sœur qui ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Lachésis vint montrer sa petite tête brune en sautillant aux côtés de sa cousine. 

«-Ma chère Morgane», soupira Syd avec une certaine tendresse. «Comment vas-tu?»

«-Comment TOI tu vas, grand frère! Pourquoi t'es parti? Tout le monde te cherche! Reviens!»

«-Je suis heureux de te retrouver en bonne forme… Le reste peut bien aller au diable.»

«-Reviens, Syd, je t'en prie! Rentre à la maison!»

«-Non, pas encore… N'ai pas peur… Je ne risque rien. On se reverra à Poudlard…»

«-Où es-tu?»

«-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le dire?»

«-Je ne le dirai pas à nos parents! Allez!»

Elle fit une petite moue attendrissante et para sa voix de milles fleurs nouvelles:

«-Syyyyd, s'iiiiiiil te plaît….»

«-Seeeeeerpent!» Répondit son frère qui ne savait pas résister à ce genre de mimique. (Quand l'origine en est sa petite sœur! Cela va sans dire…)

Il soupira…

«-Ce n'est pas une fugue, Morgane, je ne compte pas me cacher… Je vais me rendre chez notre tante, tu n'as qu'à leurs dire…»

«-Où es-tu _en ce moment_?»

«-Notre petite medium ne peut pas le deviner?»

«-Je n'ai pas des visions sur commande! Râla Lachésis, je sais juste que tu es dans un rayon de 1000 km… (quelle précision!) Je vois que tu n'as pas pris en compte les conseils que je t'avais gracieusement donnés dans le train!»

«-De quoi parlez-vous?» S'enquit Morgane en serrant les dents.

«-De rien», l'assura son frère.

Syd fit mine de réfléchir: Ho, et puis zut! Quelle importance? Il n'avait pas peur de son père… Il irait voir Néréis quoi qu'il arrive.

«-Je suis dans le village de Bugland, en Irlande… Je pense m'établir dans la ville la plus proche pour… mettre à contribution le coffre Gringot de notre père…»

«-Hé! Attention avec sa carte de crédit…»

«-Nyarf, Nyarf… Au revoir, petite sœur, je te rappellerai bientôt.»

Mais d'un coup, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose:

«-Ton piaf ne gazouille pas? D'habitude cette chose chante sans arrêt –Morgane tourna la tête en direction de la cage- il doit être malade! Occupe-toi en un peu!»

Il lui envoya un baiser qui était plus chargé d'ironie qu'autre chose et il interrompit la liaison.

Il y eut un court silence:

«-Ton frère se moque de nous, chuchota Lachésis en haussant les sourcils. On appelle tes parents?»

«-Non… Je lui ai promis de ne pas le cafeter…»

«-Il n'a pas tenu compte de cette promesse! Il veut que tu les préviennes pour mettre du piment!»

«-Ce n'est pas mes parents que je vais prévenir.»

Elle posa le coquillage légué par son frère et ouvrit enfin celui qui la reliait à son chasseur de prime préféré…

* * *

Décidemment ces moldus étaient bien bêtes… Syd se targuait d'avoir prêter une oreille attentives aux ennuyeux cours d'études moldues, après tout un bon Serpentard se devait de tout connaître pour maîtriser n'importe quelle situation. Et la mauvaise foi du jeune homme lui permettait d'oublier qu'il passait son temps à recopier ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au lieu d'écouter cette étrange manie qu'avait les moldus à garnir leur route de feux clignotants. Ça lui aurait été utile lorsqu'il essaierait de traverser un passage piéton, l'un de ces quatre… En attendant, il était parvenu à tromper son monde. Il s'était engouffré dans l'hôtel le plus cher de la commune, ce qui n'était pas peut dire car malgré l'aspect rustique du village, l'on trouvait toujours dans les environs des gens plutôt riches et aisés en quête de tranquillité et… de confort. 

«-Mon père vous a appelé tout à l'heure», dit Syd qui en fait avait imité la voix paternelle sans aucune difficulté. «Je viens déposer ses affaires.»

«-Oui, bien entendu.»

Il avait l'art et la manière de mentir. Il fit mine de tirer difficilement sur la grosse mallette grise, et vide, qu'il avait acheté le matin même. Il revint à l'accueil: le maître d'hôtel lui tendit un appareil où… il devait insérer la Gringott-card de son père.

«C'est le moment» se dit le jeune homme, «j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop sûr de moi…» Il avait transmuté la carte pour qu'elle ressemble à celle d'un moldu. De sa main gauche enfouie dans sa poche, il étreignit sa baguette. Au moment où il allait faire glisser la carte dans la fente, une ampoule éclata au-dessus d'eux. L'hôtelier leva la tête avant de décrocher son téléphone:

«-Passez-moi le technicien…»

Faire exploser l'ampoule sans pointer sa baguette dessus avait demandé un grand effort de concentration à Syd mais il ne devait pas se relâcher: il sortit discrètement sa baguette:

«-Transfero», murmura-t-il.

L'appareil fut chauffé à blanc pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal. Syd se prit à sourire: si son stratagème marchait, l'hôtel débiterait directement sur le compte sorcier de son père. Il inséra la carte: Merveille! Tout marchait!

Il se laissa tomber sur un lit qui se gonfla voluptueusement de part et d'autre. D'un geste nonchalant, il alluma la télévision et commença à zapper avec la télécommande. Il atterrit sur une chaîne de sport. Pfff! Du football! Pire que le Quiddicht… Mais il se ravisa: selon le catalogue, cette chaîne était d'un prix exorbitant, ainsi fut-il! La note serait salée, cher professeur Rogue, accessoirement son père. Il laissa la télé allumée et commença à fouiner dans les placards. Il trouva des cacahouètes, de la pâte d'amande de grands confiseurs. Il n'avait pas faim mais il ouvrit tous les paquets possibles en comptant d'un air sadique les galions d'or qui s'en allaient à fumer à mesure que ses doigts décortiquaient les plastiques.

Il tourna la tête: quelqu'un grattait derrière la porte.

«Le garçon de chambre?»

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, mais prépara sa baguette dans son dos, au cas où. Malefoy lui avait peut-être renvoyé l'un de ses sbires. Et il ouvrit: fausse alerte.

C'était juste un chien noir.

Il s'apprêtait à claquer la porte quand l'animal passa son petit museau. Syd s'arrêta juste à temps: il aurait pu lui briser la mâchoire!

«-Dégage», siffla-t-il, «allez, ouste!»

Mais le chien entra sans autre cérémonie. Syd soupira et referma la porte: après tout, garder un chien sans autorisation pouvait peut-être donner lieu à une amende?

«-Hum?»

Le chien grattait sa jambe avec des petits yeux larmoyants. Syd n'avait jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie mais il se doutait bien que cette sale bête devait avoir faim.

«-Tu aimes la pâte d'amande?»

Le chien ne se fit pas prier: alors que Syd s'était rassis sur le lit en lui tendant une barre de pâte, il bondit sur ses genoux:

«-Hé! Arrête!»

Le chien noir avala la nourriture sans prendre la peine de la mâcher et remercia Syd de sa langue gluante. L'adolescent se releva en pestant et essuya sa joue pleine de bave.

«-Saleté!»

Il chassa le chien et lui désigna un endroit où il devait dormir, à l'autre coin de la pièce. Mais l'animal se mit subitement à courir dans tous les sens. Exaspéré, Syd préféra se rallonger en fusillant le chien du regard.

Mais pas le temps de fermer les yeux: un déchirement dantesque résonna dans toute la chambre: le chien venait de déchirer sa veste pour s'en faire une couverture. Il tourna sur lui-même et finit par s'y coucher en boule.

Syd serra les dents et se jura de ne jamais avoir de chien.

* * *

Ils somnolaient tous deux, tranquillement. Quelque chose vibra dans la poche de Syd: le coquillage (mode vibreur, comme les portables!). Il le déplia et le visage de Morgane apparut en gros plan: 

«-ça va grand frère adoré et vénéré?»

«-Oui, humble petite sœur.»

_«-Tout_ va bien?»

Les traits de Morgane exprimaient un étonnement sincère: on eut dit qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose.

«-Tu n'as croisé personne?» S'enquit-elle malgré elle.

«-Non, pourqu…»

«-… Pour rien! Pour rien! Ho! Kassil m'appelle, je te laisse!»

«Pfff! Elle a dû prévenir mon père, je m'y attendais…» songea Syd en rabaissant les paupières. Non, quelque chose clochait. Si vraiment son père savait où il était, ils seraient déjà en train de se disputer à l'heure qu'il était. Hum… Il pourrait mieux réfléchir si ce chien noir arrêtait de ronfler comme une cheminée.

«-La ferme, le chien», marmonna-t-il.

Hum… Réfléchissons: pourtant Morgane semblait vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il croise quelqu'un et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas 36 milles personnes qu'elle aurait pu envoyer à sa rencontre. En premier lieu: Néréis…

Il devait en être ainsi, et sa tante s'était perdue en chemin, c'était évident! Il sourit, toujours somnolent. Qui Morgane aurait pu prévenir à part cette vielle folle ? Black peut-être? Pouah!

- Ce sale cabot, murmura Syd à la limite du sommeil.

Sale cabot… Chien noir…

Cabot…

CABOT!

Comme s'il était électrocuté, Syd se redressa d'un coup, les yeux fulminants de rage: L'ENFOIRE DE FILS DE BOURBE!

«Il m'a léché le visage! Sirius Black m'a léché le visage! Cet immonde Black a…»

Mais Sirius dormait encore… Syd se leva calmement, essayant d'oublier que ce sale clebs l'avait souillé. (Ho! Le grand mot!) Il prit le téléphone, appela les renseignements et tomba enfin sur le vétérinaire de la commune:

«-Oui, oui, disait le jeune homme d'une voix onctueuse. Mon chien est malade… Il faudrait que vous veniez tout de suite: il ne bouge plus. Non, non, rien de grave à mon avis, c'est la douleur qui l'empêche de remuer. Oui, c'est cela, et je crois qu'il a des vers, j'en ai trouvé dans ses besoins. Oui, il faudrait un puissant vermifuge, vous lui mettrez tout de suite? Pensez au thermomètre aussi, je crois qu'il a de la fièvre. Par contre, j'ai un problème, je dois m'absenter quelques heures, mais je dirai à la direction de vous mener à ma chambre. Oui, merci bien.»

Il raccrocha et leva sa baguette pour stupéfixer Sirius…

* * *

Syd n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'il était rancunier, il estimait juste que les bons comptes faisaient les bons amis et qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre au lendemain ce que l'on pouvait faire le jour même. En y réfléchissant, s'il avait employé ce superbe adage vis à vis de son père, il ne serait pas en train de traîner dehors, sous une pluie torrentielle. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il avait abandonné Sirius sous sa forme animale. 

Il descendit vers le port, guidé par son instinct. La mer s'effilait sur le rivage clair avant de se regonfler d'une grosse vague écumante qui s'éclatait sur les roches semées par-ci par-là. Il préféra marcher sur un pont de bois, plutôt que sur le sable. Les profondeurs de l'océan ne le laissaient pas indifférent, peut-être à cause de ses origines néréides. Les ondulations des flots étaient aussi compliquées et violentes que celles de son cœur.

Il balançait sa tête, comme s'il entendait une musique enivrante, mais il réalisa bientôt que c'était le cas : sur un rocher en deçà de la jetée, un étrange musicien soufflait avec grâce dans une flûte traversière. La pluie ne le gênait en rien.

L'homme fermait les yeux et ses mèches argentées flottaient dans le vent. Syd allait lui adresser la parole mais une nouvelle venue le devança:

«-Va-t-en! Va-t-en, Normon!»

Une pierre vola, mais le musicien l'esquiva dans un grand éclat de rire. La musique s'était éteinte et l'harmonie aussi du même coup, Syd se libéra de l'emprise qu'exerçait sur lui le paysage maritime et sortit sa baguette: ces gens ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

«-Larendutia», répondit l'homme à la flûte, «aurais-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?»

«-A moi, non, répondit la fille avec colère, mais à lui, OUI!»

Elle montra Syd du doigt.

Il cligna des yeux: elle avait de splendides cheveux de feu et de sang, tressés comme des cordages, et des yeux d'une coloration qui avait l'ancienneté d'un vieux chêne.

«-Pardon», siffla Normon, «j'ai seulement soufflé l'idée.»

«-De quoi parlez-vous?» s'enquit Syd en les menaçant de sa baguette.

Il remarqua alors que ce Normon possédait un regard des plus dorées, mais c'était l'or de l'avide rapace.

Les deux accusés répondirent précipitamment et presque en même temps:

«-C'est elle qui t'envoie les lettres», dit Normon en désignant la jeune fille.

«-Il veut tuer ta sœur», dit l'autre.

«-C'est une fille de Mangemort.» ricana l'homme.

«-C'est un Mangemort!» s'alarma la fille.

La réaction de Syd ne se fit pas plus attendre, il tenta de les stupéfixer. Mais ses adversaires ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Larendutia dégaina sa baguette à son tour et se protégea:

«-Je ne savais pas pour ta sœur! Je te jure! Je voulais te trouver avant Normon.»

De son côté, Normon transplana. Voyant cela, la jeune fille tourna activement sur elle-même, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme revienne pour l'attaquer par surprise. Syd en profita immédiatement pour l'envoyer au tapis.

«-Saleté!» Gronda-t-elle, «ce n'est pas contre moi que tu dois te battre.»

«-C'est cela, oui», siffla-t-il, «tu as quelques explications à me fournir. Mais d'abord, qui es-tu?»

«-Larendutia Nenza», répondit-elle.

Ses cils battirent, elle sembla ne plus faire de résistances mais d'un coup une douleur fulgurante paralysa Syd: du sang coula sur son front, il gémit et se retrouva à genoux.

«-NORMON!» hurla Laren, «laisse-le!»

Normon tenait un énorme gourdin en os et Syd fit facilement le lien: il lui avait écrasé sur le crâne.

Le sang s'éparpillait, pareil à une crue du Nil. Il allait mourir. Mon Dieu, tout ce sang! Il en avait perdu au moins la moitié…. Même plus… Oui, il avait perdu largement plus de sang qu'il n'en coulait dans ses veines. C'est dingue! Il y avait du sang partout! Il fit rougir les flots de la mer et monter le niveau de l'eau. Incroyable… La terre entière allait se noyer dans son sang.

Syd n'entendit plus que des échos lointains...

«-Jamais… tuer… voir…»

* * *

«-J'AURAIS JAMAIS CRU CA!» vociféra Sirius, «JE VAIS TE TUER, TU VAS VOIR!» 

Syd ouvrit les yeux: il était sur le dos, allongé sur le pont. Diable! Il avait du se faire hypnotiser, mais par qui? Par ce Normon, ou cette fille? Il toucha son crâne avec appréhension et fut bien soulagé: il n'avait reçu aucun coup. Autant, il avait tout simplement rêvé…

«-Sirius Black, je présume?» dit le jeune homme en jetant un regard méprisant sur l'homme qui se tenait au dessus de lui.

Il se releva, Sirius avait une mine affreuse. Syd avait bien envie de lui demander s'ils lui avaient administré le vermifuge mais mieux valait ne pas énerver davantage ce pauvre diable. Syd s'épousseta et montra son intention de partir mais le chasseur de prime le saisit par son col et le hissa au-dessus du sol:

«-Lâchez-moi tout de suite, Black! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend?»

«-P'tit con! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça! Mais qu'est-ce qui me retient de…»

Arf! Ce gamin avait le même regard méprisant que ce sale Snivellus! Sirius le reposa brutalement sur le sol, comme pour briser ses chevilles.

«-Je n'ai pas aimé votre façon de vous introduire dans ma chambre! gronda Syd.

«-Peuh!» cracha Sirius, «on croirait entendre une vierge effarouchée (Syd se mit à rougir et serra les dents de rage)! C'était une raison pour me livrer à des moldus? Ils ont voulu m'envoyer à la fourrière parce que je n'avais pas de tatouage!»

«-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part d'un sale cabot envoyé par ma sœur!»

«-Je crois que tu n'as pas remarqué que je faisais une tête de plus que toi…»

«-Je crois que…»

«-… que tu n'as pas vu», l'interrompit Sirius, «qu'en plus de ça, tu es chétif, maigre, maladif, et que je pourrai te rompreles os en un seul coup.»

Syd détourna les yeux, soupira, et reposa un doux regard sur lui:

«-Vraiment, quel langage de brute», monsieur Black, «pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités? Je ne veux tout simplement pas rentrer chez moi…»

Sirius en fut ébranlé, il ne s'attendait à un tel retournement.

«-Ne croyez-vous que je souffre d'être toujours comparé à mon père? Je sors tout juste de l'enfance… et les gens pensent déjà que je suis capable d'assumer de telles choses… Après tout, je ne suis qu'un…»

Brutalement son ton devint aussi ironique que celui d'un serpent s'apprêtant à réveiller sa victime pour mettre plus de piquant dans la lutte:

«-… _abominable_ _menteur_…»

Et en lâchant ces dernières paroles il avait sorti sa baguette. Black évita le sortilège et se métamorphosa en chien pour se battre.

«-Sale gosse!» aboya-t-il (Oui, il aboie vraiment, autant dire que Syd ne peut le comprendre!) «T'es bien un Rogue! J'ai failli me laisser prendre à ton petit jeu!»

«Black! Black!» Répétait Syd dans sa noire pensée, «je te ferai roussir à petit feu et tu m'imploreras de t'achever au plus vite!»

Cette fois, le jeune homme envoya une telle rafale d'énergie que l'Animagus s'envola presque. Mais Sirius en avait vu d'autre, en un bon dantesque, il avait atteint et renversé son adversaire. Syd le repoussa violemment, rouge de colère, le chien semblait rire, ce qui lui conférait un air très étrange.

Mais d'un coup, Sirius se figea. Syd se relevait lentement, trop occupé à s'essuyer pour voir ce qu'il se passait: derrière lui, une poutrelle au-dessus d'un échafaudage avait cédé et roulait dans sa direction. Sirius eu juste le temps de se retransformer pour attraper le garçon et éviter la barre d'acier. Mais cette poutrelle n'aurait jamais pu tomber sur eux par les seules lois de la gravitation, _on_ l'y avait aidée.

«-Normon!» S'exclama Syd.

_Ils_ étaient certainement encore là à l'observer. Il se remit debout d'un coup et courut vers l'entrepôt.

Il était… rempli de poissons qui distillaient une odeur pestilentielle. «Et les gens mangent ça» se dit Syd en grimaçant.

Black, à nouveau en chien, était resté sur le seuil à attendre et l'appelait en jappant.

«-Qu'il y a-t-il Black?» ricana Syd en écartant les bras, «vous avez peur? Normon! Je sais que vous êtes là!»

Une flopée de rires résonna autour d'eux et Sirius fit silence.

«-Wigardium Leviosa!» dit une voix.

Syd frissonna de rage: ce n'était ni la voix du musicien, ni celle de la fille! Mais bon sang, ils étaient combien?

Les poissons s'élevèrent dans les airs. Les sourcils de Syd se levèrent presque en même temps: que comptaient-ils faire? Leurs jeter à la figure? Cette poiscaille avait beau sentir comme le diable, il devait exister pire torture.

«-Transmutans!» ajouta une autre voix.

Et les poissons se métamorphosèrent en piranhas.

«-Vita fiat!»

Et la vie leurs fut donnée.

«-Meeeerde», fit simplement Syd, baguette baissé avec un air de dépassement complet.

Et ces horribles monstres des mers foncèrent sur lui!

«-Protego!» Hurla-t-il.

Quelques piranhas se fracassèrent contre l'onde magique, se réduisant en une gelée flageolante. Mais l'une des petites bébêtes mordit Syd au poigné, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Une autre vint se loger dans sa cuisse. Il rattrapa sa baguette mais les poissons cessèrent momentanément leurs assauts: Sirius, redevenu humain, avait lancé un sort de défragmentation: les piranhas avaient perdu leurs dents. Alors, comme dans une fresque épique, les courageux chevaliers des océans utilisèrent mailles, nageoires, ailerons pour frapper leurs ennemies qui, d'un revers de main, les envoyaient sur le sol, tout suffoquant.

Au loin, une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire s'écroula sur le sol, après avoir perdu tout bêtement l'équilibre. Syd en l'apercevant, accourut vers elle en faisant fuser des sorts d'immobilisation. Mais Sirius tenta de l'en empêcher. Bientôt deux autres «encagoulés» firent irruption pour récupérer leur camarade et fuir.

«-Ce sont sûrement les néo-Mangemorts!» lui cria Syd.

«-Et des gamins…» remarqua Sirius qui ne croyait pas ses paroles, «peut-être plus jeunes que toi! Des plaisantins!»

«-Non, il y avait un homme tout à l'heure! Un vrai Mangemort!»

«-Comme ton père?» lança Sirius dans un petit rire cruel.

Syd tenta de le frapper, enragé de ne pas être pris au sérieux, mais Sirius immobilisa sa main:

«-ça suffit, je te ramène. (J'veux être payé, moi!)»

Une silhouette plus fine que les autres jaillit d'une caisse et courut rejoindre les fuyarts. Les sens de Syd en furent électrisés: _Laren_!

C'était la fille…

Il prit appui sur une seule jambe et envoya son pied dans le visage de Sirius qui se retrouva par terre. Sans attendre, Syd se précipita dans la direction prise par la jeune fille. Il l'aperçut bientôt, ses voiles virevoltants derrière elle.

_«-Je n'y arriverai pas une seconde fois!»_ entendit-il…

Mais cette phrase avait été détachée comme des accents musicaux.

_«-Essayequand même !» _répondit-on.

Harmonieuses tonalités… Syd comprit alors que c'était des pensées. Il entendait les pensées de Larendutia.

_«-Il a déjà été victime une fois de mes illusions»_, expliqua-t-elle toujours dans son esprit. «_Il ne me suivra plus!» _

_«-Oblige-le à se révéler!» _

La personne avec qui conversait Larendutia possédait un brin d'autorité dans sa voix pourtant douce comme une goutte de pluie.

Et Laren se retourna donc, Syd aperçut quelques mèches de sa rousse chevelure ondulantes un instant sur le ciel.

«-Pas une seconde fois, effectivement!» cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette.

Les yeux de terre vrillèrent ceux du néant mais le vide l'emporta et Laren dut interrompre son attaque mentale. C'est le moment que choisit Sirius, retransformé en chien pour bondir sur le dos de Syd, qui pour le compte trébucha et se vautra dans quelques barils de poisson.

Et la jeune fille put transplaner sans attendre.

Sirius gronda, menaçant, en dévoilant de larges et aiguisées canines prêtes à mordre. Des tonneaux s'éleva alors un grondement encore plus terrible.

«Il s'est enroué» s'étonna Sirius en s'approchant avec prudence. Ses poils se raidirent instinctivement, puis ses oreilles se plaquèrent pour signifier toute sa terreur: là! Devant lui! Un énorme félin avait surgi et l'avait renversé. La créature le plaqua contre le sol et rugit, tout près de son museau, avec plus de hargne et de détermination. La patte du _léopard_ s'appuya contre sa gorge, avant de ronronner triomphalement.

Syd n'avait pas voulu révélé sa forme Animagus, mais surpris par l'attaque, ô combien frauduleuse de Sirius Black, Laren avait pu pénétrer une partie de son âme et elle avait déclenché le processus de transformation. A présent, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et décida de jouer un peu avec Black, qui devait être terrorisé.

Effectivement, Sirius se maudissait de s'être mis dans une telle galère. «Il va me bouffer!» pouvait-il se dire. Mais que faire? Rester tel qu'il était ou redevenir sorcier pour utiliser sa baguette? Mais est-ce que ce sale Snivell jr. lui en laisserait le temps?

Le léopard fit un bon en arrière, les reflets du soleil jouaient dans son superbe pelage. Son échine se cabra, comme pour se préparer à une nouvelle attaque. Le chien noir le regardait, la queue entre les jambes.

«Tu vas me payer le coup du vétérinaire!» grogna Sirius pour se redonner de la prestance.

«Mon sport favori: casser du Black!»

Les oreilles de Sirius tiquèrent: il arrivait à le comprendre, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en contact avec un autre Animagus. Syd semblait s'apercevoir de la même chose.

«Casser du Black?» aboya-t-il, «je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas, toi? Pourtant tu détestes ton père: tu devrais m'apprécier, rien que pour l'enquiquiner…»

« Quel manque de subtilité, Black! Comme si j'allais feindre le plus pur amour rien que pour me départager d'une figure paternelle honnie!»

«Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre moi, alors?»

«Tu as un charme détestable sur les petites filles…»

«C'est pas ma faute si ta sœur m'admire, quoique je la comprenne…»

«Sigh!»

«Quoi?»

«C'est ça le problème, Black! Très mauvaise réponse! Non, sans blague. A dire vrai, je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement…»

«Attends, je pense à un truc!»

«Première nouvelle…»

«Casser du Black? Tu ne parlais pas de ma _fille_ par hasard?»

«…»

«Réponds, morveux!»

«La douce et charitable Clarisse, je compte bien m'occuper de son cas…»

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Sirius relance les hostilités. Mais il partait confiant au combat: il avait pour lui l'expérience, la force et la sagesse. Syd avait la ruse, la force aussi (C'est un bon gros chat, un léopard) et la colère. La joute ne dura que peu de temps avant que Sirius ne détale comme un lapin, poursuivi par Syd.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Le nouveau ministère

**Salut à tous ! Cela fait un sacré bout de temps que je ne me suis pas manifestée… Vraiment, vraiment désolée… Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'un grand projet à côté de celui-là et je me suis noyée dans ma troisième année de licence, puis dans cette nouvelle année où j'ai préparé le CAPES pour devenir professeur… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi…**

**Heureusement, j'avais encore quelques chapitres en stock… Je vais essayer de replonger dans le bain et de finir cette histoire !**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos lectures et… votre indulgence s'il vous en reste… rougit férocement…**

**7/ Le nouveau Ministère.**

_Pour vaincre un point d'honneur qui combat contre toi,  
Laisse faire le temps, ta vaillance et ton roi._

Le Cid, Corneille

Mais dans le cas présent, ce ne serait pas sa Majesté le Ministre de la Magie qui ferait quelque chose…

Hermione Granger, adjointe au Ministère de la Magie. Ses lois sur les Elfes, les Centaures et autre sont restées célèbres par les scandales qu'elles ont soulevés dans les familles les plus puritaines.

Dernièrement, elle avait hérité de ce dossier délicat qu'étaient les nouvelles manifestations de violence. L'affaire des Néo-Mangemorts ne semblait pas aussi simple que prévu. Certes, trouver ses membres avaient été aisés. Il s'agissait d'enfants, de treize à dix-neuf ans, descendants de Mangemorts ou seulement de pro-Mangemorts, qui s'étaient lancés dans cette mode sordide d'imiter les partisans de Voldemort, mais uniquement dans la gestuelle et la tenue vestimentaire. Ceux qui avaient attaqué Morgane Rogue étaient des voyous déjà connus des Aurors, mais ils ne se prétendaient pas Néo-Mangemorts. Ainsi, aucun d'eux n'avaient envoyé les lettres qui avaient provoqué le suicide de Michel Sinos et la fugue de Syd Rogue. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs à l'ordre du jour sans le savoir.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'un nouveau scandale éclate, déclara Lonross, le ministre, en tapant du poing sur la table.

Ses collaborateurs sourcillèrent.

- C'est un peu trop donner d'importance à un simple gamin, vous ne croyez pas, risqua l'un d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas le vrai problème, rétorqua Lonross. Retrouvez-moi cette imbécile et renvoyez-le chez papa et maman ! S'il se fait tuer par cette bande de terroristes, sur qui va retomber la faute ? Sur MOI !

Hermione écrasa son stylo, se domina, et prit la parole :

- Les soi-disant Néo-Mangemorts n'ont pas attaqué Morgane Rogue, Mr le Ministre, nous nous trompons de cible, c'est certainement quelqu'un d'autre qui est en cause ! « Il », quel qu'il soit, a agi par des intermédiaires pour brouiller les pistes, et ces intermédiaires peuvent être n'importe qui : des miséreux, des pro-Mangemorts, des mercenaires, des voyous... Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que notre coupable retape une deuxième fois sur la même famille. D'après nos équipes de recherche, c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui cherche à capter l'attention…

- Et quoi de mieux que de supprimer le frère après la sœur ?

- Il veut capter l'attention, pas braquer les feux de la rampe sur lui.

- Ou sur _elle_.

On y était ! Il allait reparler de _cela_. Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de ces soupçons… Mr Lonross renifla avec dédain avant de s'enquérir de façon peu courtoise :

- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà un dossier à traiter, miss Granger, un dossier que je vous avais fourni _personnellement_.

- Vous voulez parler de Néréis, répliqua Hermione courroucée, non, Mr le Ministre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en charger.

Lonross fit craquer ses doigts, un lourd regard de mépris dispensé sur ses collègues :

- Très bien, siffla-t-il. Faisons le point : les _Néo-Mangemorts_ que nous avons trouvés ne sont que des petits _rigolos_, certes qui peuvent se montrer violent, mais qui veulent avant tout se distinguer de la masse. Mais il y a bien un autre groupe qui envoie ces lettres. Sans doute les Néo-Mangemorts ont envoyé certaines lettres : en effet, celles qui étaient signées étaient différentes des autres, elles ne possédaient ni photo, ni fait précis. L'on peut donc dire que les expéditeurs sont ces mêmes rigolos dont nous parlions tout à l'heure. MAIS les lettres reçues par Syd Rogue et Michel Sinos et quelques autres sont d'une tout autre nature, ceux qui les envoient savent très bien de quoi il en retourne, et ils ont accès au dossier du Ministère de la Magie… Pour simplifier, ces petits êtres rusés et perfides, nous les nommerons les _Nemo_, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions _qui_ ils sont.

Et Hermione de lancer :

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Néréis Headcliff a formé les Nemo ?

- Miss Granger, savez-vous bien qui est cette femme ? C'est une _folle_ ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle vit recluse dans son manoir où elle perpétue mille et une magies interdites ! Elle ne vit que pour et par la magie noire ! J'envoie régulièrement des inspecteurs chez elle en attendant le jour où ils découvriront enfin une preuve par laquelle je pourrai la condamner sans appel.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en tremblant. Les yeux d'Hermione s'attardèrent sur ce drôle de bonhomme : elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu parvenir au stade suprême du Ministère. Il était encore assez jeune, elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir son âge, ses iris possédaient une couleur artificielle, comme s'il dissimulait une couleur plus claire. Hermione n'en doutait plus : il était certainement métis ou quelque chose du genre. Mais une gêne obsessionnelle forçait Mynus Lonross à tout cacher de sa personne, comme si chaque détail dévoilé égalait à un morceau de vie arrachée et perdue à jamais.

- Elle possède un effet tellement désastreux, marmonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est le diable en personne ! Ne souriez pas !

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Les autres Ministres en avaient l'habitude et attendaient la fin des réunions pour se moquer de leur supérieur.

- Un jour, je m'y suis rendu moi-même…

Tous les membres du conseil sourcillèrent : il remettait ça ! Ils connaissaient tous cette histoire par cœur.

- Je me suis postée devant sa demeure. Elle est survolée chaque jour par un vol de corbeau, le même, à la même heure… Des enfants déambulaient tout près…

Et ces enfants… Quand ils s'approchèrent de la maison, reçurent un don exceptionnel : leur bouche se fendit en un sourire de pantin, et s'animant d'une malice sans borne, ils parlèrent en vers…

_Portant à bout de bras ses deux mains fratricides,_

_Dans un manoir tordu vit une néréide…_

_Ses deux yeux brûlent ainsi d'un feu désenchanté ;_

_C'est un coeur affligé des maux d'éternité !_

_La trouvent belle les déments_

_Mais alors très sincèrement…_

_L'as-tu bien regardée ? Si pitoyable et blême_

_Que même le plus fou ne lui dirait « je t'aime ! »_

_Mais ce fou-là existe ! Et d'un œil toujours vide_

_Il l'aime… C'est Caïn, le frère fratricide !_

Quelle ironie… Caïn possédait le nom du premier assassin biblique alors que c'était sa femme, qui par deux fois, s'était rendue coupable du crime. Il y a trente ans, en ôtant la vie à Lady Salana Serpentard… Et il y a 15 ans en supprimant l'Ecarlate…

- Ils parlaient en vers, disait Lonross, cette vieille chouette a enchanté les alentours de sa maison pour que tout âme innocente qui s'en approche se mette à déclamer des atrocités !

- Mais ces enfants sont désenvoûtés naturellement en s'éloignant du manoir, rétorqua Hermione, ce n'est pas si gravissime.

- La plupart sont des MOLDUS ! Miss Granger, la loi est la même pour tous !

- Qu'attendez-vous pour l'arrêter avec cette raison ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé les charmes qu'elle a utilisés, j'ai fait inspecter son terrain en vain !

Certes, Hermione n'approuvait pas les agissements de Néréis, mais elle trouvait l'affaire des Nemo autrement plus importante qu'une femme désoeuvrée, réduite à quelques tours de passe-passe pour tuer le temps.

La réunion était terminée. Une fois Lonross retourné dans son bureau, les quolibets et les moqueries avaient jailli de toutes parts. Hermione était bien lasse et s'enferma pour rester tranquille. Des plumes à papottes continuaient à écrire sans cesse dans son bureau, comme des ordinateurs numériques, elles classaient des données à l'aide d'un charme magique qui les liait à ses archives. Une fois les informations remises dans l'ordre, Hermione relisait le dossier pour être sûre qu'il était bien redevenu plus lisible. Un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre : Maugrey la contactait pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de Severus Rogue. Elle crut mal comprendre : qu'est-ce que Rogue senior viendrait faire ici ? La suite de la lettre le lui expliqua : Lonross l'avait convoqué au sujet de son fils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce taré de Ministre va encore inventer ? soupira-t-elle.

Syd Rogue… Elle ne connaissait ce garçon que de réputation. Il s'agirait du parfait produit de ces deux créatures intransigeantes qu'étaient Severus et Madurei. Hermione se souvint alors de cette époque lointaine où Harry était encore vivant. Le trio qu'ils formaient avec Ron n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre du professeur Madurei, qui se moquait royalement de la couleur de ses élèves. Hum… Il faudrait qu'elle écrive à Ron l'un de ses jours. Prise par son travail, elle avait peu à peu perdu le contact avec lui. Elle regarda son annulaire gauche encore vierge de toute bague. Grumph… Elle devrait se bouger un peu si elle ne voulait qu'on vienne la chercher pour tourner la suite du journal de Britney Jones…-

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on cogna à sa porte. Elle ouvrit : Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement, tout sourire.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Elle le dévisagea avec suspicion avant de répondre :

- Bonjour Sirius… Que fais-tu là ? Comment as-tu pu passer ? Cette section est réservée aux employés.

- Je sais, mais j'ai un _passe_…

Il gardait encore un sourire lumineux que rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer. Hermione commençait vraiment à s'impatienter :

- Explique-toi donc !

- Quand je suis arrivé, on m'a conseillé de voir cela avec toi…

- Voir quoi ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Et arrête de sourire comme un abruti !

Il s'écarta avec grâce en tendant les bras vers un jeune homme qui attendait derrière lui :

- Regarde _qui_ je vous ramène.

Et elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir un garçon au regard si sombre et à l'air si rancunier. Le rictus qu'il arborait n'enlaidissait pas son visage et lui donnait même un certain charme dont il ne devait pas avoir conscience.

- Syd ? demanda-t-elle.

L'intéressé acquiesça lentement.

- Allez ! cria Sirius en lui tapant sur l'épaule, tu n'étais pas aussi timide toute à l'heure ! C'est la cuisante défaite que tu viens de subir qui te met dans cet état ?

Syd tourna la tête avec aigreur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce misérable, il s'était malencontreusement assommé contre un poteau et s'était réveillé ligoté et baguette hors de portée devant un Black triomphateur. Ce dernier ne l'avait détaché qu'avec sa parole de ne plus essayer de fuir. Syd ne tenait pas tellement ses promesses mais il songea que c'était le moment de se montrer digne de confiance, histoire de pouvoir en profiter à l'avenir.

- Très bien, souffla Hermione, votre père va arriver. Il vaut mieux rentrer chez vous, nous nous occupons de…

- Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi. L'interrompit Syd. J'ai mieux à faire.

- Fuguer dans ces circonstances n'était pas votre plus brillante idée, rétorqua Hermione, ne cherchez pas une excuse…

- Je n'ai pas fugué, gronda Syd, si on ne peut pas se barrer de chez soi pour une durée indéterminée, mais où va-t-on !? J'ai le droit de respirer ?

Deux pierres noires lui tenaient lieu de regard, et elles s'aiguisaient contre Hermione qui tenta de faire face :

- Vous êtes sur la défensive, mais je n'ai pas voulu vous brusquer.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, marmonna Syd, vous m'avez vu, je suis vivant, vous êtes contente. Maintenant je pars.

Sirius fit racler sa gorge et le garçon s'adressa à lui :

-Je vais chez ma tante, vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous voulez. Mais je ne veux pas retourner chez mes parents. Enfin ! Vous connaissez ma mère ? Il faudra encore quinze jours pour qu'elle refroidisse.

-Seulement deux semaines ? s'étonna Sirius avec malice, je crois que tu te berces d'illusions, petit…

Elle est comme les vielles cocottes-minute, les fissures assurent un refroidissement plus rapide…

-Tu sais que c'est avec ce genre de réplique amère que des gens mal attentionnés (comme moi) pourraient te faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Pour la peine, Syd laissa échapper un petit ricanement et Hermione se demanda si une réelle complicité pourrait s'installer entre lui et Sirius.

Sirius se pinçait les lèvres… Ce gamin s'était montré insupportable mais en définitive, il valait mieux en rire. Il serait tellement facile de se vouer à la haine et de briser les derniers lambeaux d'affection qui reliaient encore ce garçon à son père. Mais Sirius avait déjà prouvé qu'il ne mangeait pas ce pain-là. Après tout, il avait épargné Peter Pettigrow lorsque Harry (à ce souvenir son cœur se gonfla) le lui avait demandé…

Et le travail que lui avait commandé Morgane était de ramener Syd sain et sauf, pas de l'abandonner à son père dans l'espoir qu'ils s'entretuent…

- Hermione, je peux te parler ? Viens…

Il attira la fonctionnaire hors du bureau. Syd respira de soulagement : il était enfin seul.

- Je crois que je vais regretter ce que je vais faire, avoua Sirius une fois la porte close, mais bon tant pis… De toute façon, ça me fera très plaisir d'un côté…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire exactement, c'est entre le gamin et moi. Quand Snivellus (que le diable emporte son âme !) arrivera ici, envoie-le dans ton bureau…

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

- Aie confiance…

Syd ne s'était pas abaissé à les espionner à travers la porte mais il regrettait quelque peu ce choix. Sirius était revenu, l'air plus ravi que jamais.

- Tu veux voir ton père poussé à bout ?

Dans les yeux noirs du jeune homme une étincelle se raviva…

* * *

Severus débarqua comme un ouragan dans le Ministère. Un : il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Deux : il n'aimait pas le nouveau Ministre. Trois : il n'aimait pas parler de ce qui venait de ce passer. Autant dire que c'est avec l'exécration la plus froide qu'il avança dans les couloirs. Et comme un ange tombé du ciel, telle la grêle qui vous martèle le crâne, l'ex Miss-je-sais-tout, devenue Miss Je-défends-la-veuve-et-l'elfe-nain, se posta en plein milieu de son passage. 

- Professeur Rogue… Sirius Black voudrait vous voir.

Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de pire, mise à part la résurrection de Potter ? Rogue commença par refuser. Mais devant la détermination d'Hermione, il finit par se dire qu'après tout cela retarderait son entrevue avec Mynus Lonross, dont la réputation ne lui était pas inconnue, et surtout, qu'il pourrait se défouler auparavant au lieu de risquer une amende en épanchant sa colère sur le Ministre.

Rogue se rendit donc au bureau d'Hermione Granger. Sirius lui ouvrit la porte, une expression neutre sur le visage. Il invita son ennemi de toujours à se mettre à l'aise mais Rogue n'en fit rien, et serrait sa baguette dans sa poche en gardant un œil revêche sur son adversaire. Un léopard, roulé jusqu'alors en boule, redressa son buste et le regarda.

- Je l'ai appelé Snivell, déclara Sirius avec un entrain malhonnête, je l'ai trouvé durant l'un de mes voyages. N'aie pas peur, il est apprivoisé.

Rogue rendit un regard dégoûté à l'animal et reporta son attention sur Black :

- Que me veux-tu ? s'enquit-il d'une voix doucereuse, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelque chose _d'important_ à me dire…. Quoique j'aie du mal à croire que tu puisses présenter un quelconque intérêt, vu les circonstances je préfère te laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- Les circonstances ? répéta Sirius avec candeur.

- Oui, répondit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur de potion n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'on lui parle de son fils, et il soupçonnait Black de savoir quelque chose, son petit air arrogant en était la preuve.

- J'ai croisé ton fiston, annonça Sirius, voyant que ce n'était pas la peine de faire durer le suspens, vous devez être très fâchés… Il a refusé de me suivre et est reparti aussi sec.

- De quoi te mêlais-tu ? s'énerva Rogue.

- Et toi, pourquoi fourrais-tu toujours ton énorme nez dans nos affaires du temps de l'école ?

Un point partout.

- Parce que je suis un serpentard, répliqua Rogue, et que vous étiez une bande d'imbéciles attirant l'attention comme un troupeau de centaures dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Non, Sirius zéro, Rogue un.

- Tu aurais dû prendre des cours de soutien pour devenir un bon père au lieu de faire le Mangemort docile pour Lucius Malefoy, ton fils serait encore chez toi à l'heure qu'il est si tu n'étais pas la vermine infestée de magie noire que tu es actuellement !

Egalité… Le léopard gardait deux prunelles énigmatiques fixées sur son père.

Ils parlaient tous deux d'un ton calme mais leur voix tremblait sous les ondulations croissantes de leur colère.

- Je ne sais pas, siffla Rogue d'une voix douce et pourtant narquoise, quel crédit je peux ajouter à une telle affirmation, sachant qu'elle vient d'un homme qui a mis près de dix ans à déclarer sa propre fille.

Mais avant que Sirius, piqué au vif, n'ait pu répondre, Syd se manifesta par un grondement.

Ce moment, je l'attends depuis si longtemps, murmura Sirius, je n'arrivais pas à concevoir comment un être aussi… pourri que toi avait pu se construire une famille alors que nous autre… Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance parce que je sais maintenant que tout cela est fini pour toi ! Ton fils ne reviendra jamais vers toi. C'est terminé. Il me l'a assuré. Et quant à ta fille, si elle a reçu la même éducation que son borné de frère, elle ira dans la même direction.

Toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir, Rogue la concentra dans son regard plutôt que de laisser éclater une rage qui ne ferait que détruire le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il n'ajouta rien et sortit précipitamment, sentant qu'il serait capable de tuer Black s'il s'aventurait à rester.

- Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? s'enragea Syd en redevenant normal.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Sirius, tu as vu comme je l'ai rendu fou ? Il est parti…

- … complètement abattu…

- ça te gène ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

Syd, rougissant, avait mis les mains dans ses poches.

- Si, renchérit Sirius, c'est pour ça que tu m'as grogné dessus.

- C'était pas pour ça, c'était à cause de ta… Ça suffit ! _Laissez_-moi tranquille… Je vois bien que vous voulez que je m'apitoie sur le sort de mon père ! Vous croyiez nous rabibocher comme ça ? Vous avez trop lu Sorcier-Match…

Le jeune homme voulut à son sortir de la pièce mais pour se faire, il reprit sa forme Animagus.

- Attends-moi, dit Sirius, tu es _mon_ léopard, il vaut mieux que l'on se déplace ensemble…

Syd suivit son père à la trace, promenant son museau sur le sol. Sirius le suivait, lançant des « c'est le mien » à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Une secrétaire lui rappela que les grands félins n'étaient pas des animaux domestiques, mais il haussa les épaules en rappelant qu'ils étaient moins dangereux que les dragons.

Il arriva enfin devant une petite pièce. Il s'agissait d'une salle d'attente. Rogue venait certainement d'y entrer : comme il était arrivé en retard pour voir Lonross, il devait attendre sagement son tour, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. D'un regard, Syd fit comprendre à Sirius de l'attendre plus loin.

- Petit fouineur, chuchota celui-ci avant de s'éloigner.

Syd s'engouffra doucement dans la pièce, volant presque sur ses coussinets. Son père ne l'avait pas vu et se croyant seul, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Son dos s'était voûté, comme accablé d'une tonne de désespoir. Le cœur de Syd en fut immédiatement oppressé. Son père lui apparaissait sous un jour différent. Mais il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa véritable forme à ce moment-là. Déjà qu'ils étaient en « froid », il n'allait pas lui montrer qu'il avait transgressé la loi en devenant un Animagus.

Rogue s'accouda sur ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir depuis qu'il savait son fils à la merci du premier venu. Et surtout… Au début, la colère avait masqué sa détresse mais à présent il ressentait un tel vide : son fils l'avait renié, jeté, comme une déchet ou une maladie contagieuse. Avait-il pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Certainement, sinon pourquoi était-il parti, pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Etait-il blessé ? Mort ? Avait-il décidé de disparaître pour fuir l'ignominie d'un tel père ?

Severus Rogue ne savait pas pleurer. Mais un sombre gémissement lui échappa en cet instant. C'est alors qu'il sentit brusquement deux pattes pleines de tendresses se posaient sur ses cuisses. Il redressa la tête : le léopard avait posé presque tout la partie supérieure de son corps sur ses genoux. Les coussinets de l'animal l'avaient frôlé le plus délicatement possible et sa tête se frottait doucement contre sa main levée en ronronnant. Rogue hésita une seconde puis caressa le museau de l'animal avec une douceur qui étonna Syd lui-même.

« Je devrais lui acheter un chat… » songea-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Syd cessa de respirer. Yeux noirs dans les yeux noirs.

- C'est à vous, Mr Rogue, dit un employé en ouvrant une porte sur le côté.

Rogue repoussa doucement le félin, se leva et pénétra dans le bureau du Ministre, devant un Syd suspicieux.

Le jeune homme retrouva Sirius et reprit sa forme première. Il s'empressa de le questionner mais Black ne savait rien de ce que préparait Lonross. Ils allaient sortir quand Hermione les rattrapa :

- Il reste ici ! haleta-t-elle, Lonross va apprendre qu'il était là et s'il repart, je vais avoir des ennuis…

- Je l'accompagne chez sa tante, calmos, répliqua Sirius.

- Non, c'est hors de question.

Syd fit volte face et écrasa sans ménagement le pied d'Hermione :

- Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec votre talon aiguille dans l'œil vous…

- Syd, on n'agresse pas les femmes !

- Il faudrait savoir, ce sont bien ces mêmes Harpies qui veulent l'égalité ?

Hermione poussa un gémissement entremêlé de jurons mais l'expression « petit macho à deux balles » se distingua de cette douloureuse cacophonie.

- Très bien, s'emporta Hermione, c'est MOI qui vais t'accompagner…

« Allons donc » songea Syd, « je vais me coltiner toute l'ancienne bande des Gryffondors… »

- A une seule condition, répliqua le jeune homme avec froideur, je veux savoir ce que veut le Ministre à mon p… géniteur…

La jeune femme le regarda en biais :

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Et de soupirer :

- Draco Malefoy a déposé une plainte contre toi, enfin contre ton père puisque tu n'es pas majeur, et on a découvert que tu avais utilisé une carte sorcière dans un hôtel moldu.

Syd faillit bien éclater de rire : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et Severus Rogue allait connaître la pire colère de sa vie.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Terrifiante Néréis

**Et kikoooooooooo !**

**Bon, que s'est-il passé entre temps ? Déjà j'ai raté le Capès, le stress m'aura été fatal lors des oraux. Et je repars donc pour une année de concours difficile et qui ne me permet de pas de composer à loisirs à côté.**

**En plus de cela, deux jours après que j'ai appris mon échec, une autre petite tuile est arrivée. Quelqu'un de proche, de très proche, a comme qui dirait développé une saloperie qu'on nomme cancer. (Je suis obligée d'allonger ma phrase pour en parler, lol, ça me fait frémir quand je le dis).**

**Je ne passe donc pas une très bonne année. Mais ça pourrait être bien pire. Cet été je n'étais pas en état de poster, mais à présent l'espoir renaît sur tous les fronts et je me sens déjà le cœur plus léger.**

**Il n'empêche que je ne pourrais pas reprendre cette fic avant un petit tout de temps. (Au moins pas avant que j'ai passé les épreuves de juin 2008.)**

**Pourtant elle est bien plus légère et simple que Néréis, et j'aimerais me faire violence pour l'achever d'un coup, surtout que j'ai le dernier chapitre presque entièrement rédigé. Mais je le regretterai si je devais la bâcler juste pour en finir. **

**Si j'avais je venais à décider de l'abandonner, ce qui peut arriver, je ferais un poste spécial, je ne laisserais pas les lecteurs dans le doute. Pour l'heure non, certes la fin ne sera pas pour maintenant, mais je me soulage en me disant que ma Fanfic reste avant tout Néréis, et qu'elle peut être lue avec plaisir même sans cette suite. **

**J'ai encore cependant quelques chapitres en réserve. (Je ne les poste pas d'un coup pour me permettre de vous donner des nouvelles dans le temps.) Voici le huitième qui clôt la première section.**

* * *

**Reponse aux reviews : (Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu en fait avec l'option spéciale de mais au cas où XD Amusez-vous à comparer les réponses si c'est le cas, MDR !)**

**Amandine :** Depuis on a dû avoir un nouveau numéro de Holics dans les librairies, hein ? XD Haaaa ! Les Clamp pourraient se dépêcher, bisous !

**Angie Black :** Merci ! ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu répondais à l'appel ! Pour les persos post-combat Voldemort, j'ai peur qu'on se dise que j'ai « gâté » que les miens et pas ceux de Rowling… XD Ha méchante fille que je suis ! Bisous !

**Louve solitaire :** Merci ! Voilà la suite ! ça me déprime un peu de ne pas pouvoir poster comme au temps de Néréis. Mais un autre truc qui me console : y a pas mal de films intéressants au ciné en ce moment, on ne s'ennuiera pas… XD XD XD Haya, l'excuse bidon… Bisoussss !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Terrifiante Néréis…**

_« Ne m'importune plus, laisse-moi soupirer.  
Je cherche le silence et la nuit pour pleurer. »_

Le Cid, Corneille.

L'IMMONDE… L'ESPECE DE… LE SALE PETIT… mais quelle insulte ? Quelle injure pourrait d'un revers de main capturer toute la colère, toute l'exaspération poussée à son paroxysme, que Severus Rogue ressentait en cet instant précis ?

Aucune… Il n'avait plus assez de bras pour battre l'air, plus assez de bouches pour lancer des imprécations, plus assez de pieds pour marteler le sol. Il retournait chez lui, furibond.

Syd voulait s'amuser ? Hé bien qu'il le fasse seul !

Drago Malefoy, suite à un vol, avait porté plainte, mais il retirerait ses accusations si on lui rapportait sa dague dans un délai de neuf jours… Par contre pour l'hôtel moldu, il n'y avait rien à faire. Non seulement Rogue devait payer une somme exorbitante pour couvrir tous les frais mais en plus il s'était vu traiter d'incapable par Mynus Lonross (quelle ironie !) avant de recevoir une amende non pas moins démesurée de la part du Ministère.

Ce petit morveux le lui paierait cher…

Il marchait dans la neige, pour se calmer, il ne voulait pas arriver dans un tel état devant Morgane. Il coupa même par le petit village sorcier, imprimant sa haine sur le sol en même temps que ses pas qui s'alourdissaient au grès de ses noires idées.

Et quand une vieille sorcière pouffa sur le bord du chemin, il l'interpella violemment. La petite mémé, choquée, lui répondit avec autant d'aigreur :

« -Je ne me permettrais pas de répondre ainsi aux gens si ma fille était une lolita… »

« -Une quoi ?! » grogna Rogue en se maîtrisant comme il le pouvait, retournez chez vous, vieille chouette ! »

« -Pfff ! Et ça laisse traîner sa fille dans les bars, ça… »

« -Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on ferme sa vieille bouche édentée ! »

« -Ho ! riposta la vieille, mais je le sais de source sûre. Le bon Barney le raconte à qui veut bien l'entendre. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel : ce nom lui était familier. Oui, c'était un « ancien » camarade d'école. La vieille commença à s'éloigner en grommelant :

« -Une Lolita, oui, qui, comme dirait ma petite-fille, a roulé un palot au beau Black… »

CHOC !

Dieu devait penser qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert… C'est ce que Severus Rogue se dit quand le peu de self contrôle qui résistait dans les profondeurs de son être se volatilisa comme un nuage de poussières… Et tout cela parce qu'un simple et innocent baiser sur la joue était devenu, au grès des rumeurs, un immonde french kiss.

* * *

Hermione Granger et Syd Rogue arrivèrent par une cheminée de transfert. Un petit peu comme les moldus éparpillaient des cabines téléphoniques partout, les sorciers avaient multiplié les cheminées dans de vieilles ruines dont tout le monde se désintéressait. Après une brève course à pied, ils parvinrent devant le manoir des Headcliff…

« -Dans un manoir tordu vit une néréide », commença à bafouiller Hermione sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

« -Petite âme sensible », ricana Syd, « cela fait belle lurette que je résiste au sortilège de ma tante, moi. »

La jeune femme secoua ses cheveux ébouriffés pour se ressaisir :

« -Es-tu sûr de bien vouloir y entrer ? Néréis ne s'améliore pas avec les années… Je ne pense pas que tu pourras en retirer quoi que ce soit… Elle risque de… »

« -Vous me tutoyez encore ? Ha ! ces femmes, il suffit de leur faire du pied pour qu'elles se croient tout permis. »

« -Tu m'as ECRASE le pied, Syd Rogue, et maintenant si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, on y va… Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai beaucoup de travail… »

Petit soupir blasé, et Syd la somma de partir, il était en sécurité ici. Hermione accepta, bon gré mal gré, en songeant à ses dossiers qui l'attendaient.

* * *

Morgane avait préparé le thé elle-même, gaie comme un pinson. Madurei, qui était de garde, l'avait aidée à doser la boisson pour éviter une catastrophe. C'était au tour de Caïn de chercher et Lachésis faisait un somme sur le canapé.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air ravie, maman… » susurra Morgane.

« -Pourquoi le serais-je ? Voilà que tu invites Black ici ! Tu veux que ton père fasse un arrêt cardiaque ? »

Mais la jeune fille n'écouta rien de ces sombres augures et elle apporta des cookies en forme de cœur sur la table.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sinistre et Severus Rogue apparut sur le seuil, aussi pâle qu'un vampire.

« -Alors, s'enquit Madurei en s'approchant de lui, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé mon fils ? »

Rogue la regarda durement :

« -Je me trompe ou tu commences à m'en vouloir ? »

Son épouse ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner dédaigneusement la tête.

Rancunier, Rogue décida de ne rien lui dire des dernières incartades de leur fils, elle aurait la surprise toute seule !

Rancunière, Madurei décida de ne rien lui dire de la dernière idée de leur fille, il aurait la surprise tout seul !

« -Bon, à ton tour de veiller sur Morgane, dit-elle d'une voix suave, je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Et elle s'en alla précipitamment.

Rogue l'entendit à peine, il avait mieux à faire… Il s'approcha dans un silence plein de menaces de sa future ex fille…

« -Tu as quelques explications à me fournir…. Morgane… Concernant un certain crétin congénital… »

Morgane comprit instantanément :

« -Tu as une façon détestable de parler de ceux que j'apprécie. M'enfin bon… Tu es au courant de tout alors ce n'est pas la peine de te mentir. Je n'ai pas honte. Je pense que c'était nécessaire. »

« -Nécessaire ? » gronda son père. « Tu agis comme une petite… »

« -Je suis prête à tout pour obtenir ce que je veux ! »

Rogue croyait avoir mal entendu, et Morgane était à cent lieu de s'imaginer qu'en réalité il la soupçonnait d'actes peu catholiques…

« -Ce que tu veux ?! MAIS ENFIN TU TE RENDS COMPTE ??? »

Lachésis se réveilla mais ce qu'il se passait ne présentait aucun intérêt : elle savait déjà comment cela terminerait. Aussi elle se mit donc à compter les moutons en sachant très bien qu'elle ne rattraperait pas son sommeil perdu.

« -M'enfin, p'pa ! » répliqua Morgane. « J'ai pris une bonne initiative. Je suis assez grande pour ça ! »

Exactement, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, le plus important c'était de sauver son frère !

« -Il fallait un homme, un vrai, pour me satisfaire ! » continua-t-elle avec ardeur. « Et je n'avais pas besoin d'un débutant qui se perdrait en préliminaire. Tu connais la devise de Sirius Black ? « Droit, dur mais précis ! » (Rogue ne respirait déjà plus…) Je savais qu'il ferait mouche sans avoir besoin d'être guidé ! »

Quoique, c'était elle qui avait vendu la position de son frère mais passons sur ce détail. Elle allait continuer sur la même lancée mais voyant son père au bord de l'agonie, elle ne sut plus quoi ajouter…

« -Tu le détestes à ce point ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. « Enfin c'est pas si grave… Papa ! Parle-moi… »

Severus Rogue arborait toute l'allure d'un cadavre et ne tenait debout que par un miracle incertain.

« -Il y est arrivé », poursuivit-elle, « il a bien rempli sa mission, alors tu n'as plus à t'en faire… »

Cependant l'esprit de son père errait encore dans les limbes… Il était difficile de savoir quel sort pourrait l'en sortir, mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée y suffit. Le visage de Sirius venait d'apparaître derrière la vitre et celui de Morgane se mit à rayonner…

Rogue ouvrit la porte, comme dans un cauchemar, et il serra le poing, le tendit de toute ses forces dans la figure tant détestée. Sirius n'avait rien vu venir mais il se ressaisit aussi sec et répondit avec toute la hargne dont il disposait.

Ce fut un ballet de coups !

« -Mais heu !!! » cria Morgane.

Le nez de Rogue explosa dans un nuage de sang.

« -Papa ! »

Son arcade sourcilière connut le même sort.

« -Papa ! Arrête de frapper Sirius ! »

Rogue tomba à terre tandis que son ennemi lui assénait des coups sur la tête…

« -Mais papa !! Bon sang ! »

« -Mogaaan !!! criailla-t-il, ché lui qui me… »

Mais Sirius sembla revenir à la raison et s'éloigna de lui en haletant :

« -Merlin ! Snivellus, tu m'as fait peur ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Devant ta fille en plus ! »

« -C'est rien », marmonna Morgane, « tout ça parce que je vous ai engagé pour retrouver mon frère… »

Et Rogue crut qu'il allait mourir… de honte cette fois-ci… Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de leurs avouer la vraie raison de sa colère… De toute façon, il avait trop perdu de sang et déjà les anges dansaient devant ses yeux…

* * *

Lorsque Syd pénétra dans la demeure des Headcliff, un voile de poussière se souleva, et chacun de ses pas en créaient un nouveau…

« -C'est pas vrai », murmura-t-il, « mais personne ne vit plus ici ou quoi ? »

« -… quelques secondes », murmura une voix.

Et la pièce fut illuminée dans un élan de flammes convergentes vers le plafond. Avant de s'éteindre, le feu carbonisa un lustre qui diffusa alors une lueur blafarde.

Des petites créatures, semblables à des Elfes de maison, entrèrent et se mirent à essuyer frénétiquement le sol.

Le hall des Headcliff donnait sur deux grands escaliers qui se rejoignaient en un petit balcon d'intérieur surélevé. Dessous, une lourde chaise de pierre était posée, et quelques mètres devant une fontaine aux eaux froides et saccadées semblaient suffoquer en crachotant de l'eau que des oiseaux venaient boire.

« -Des rouges-gorges », murmura Syd, « ma sœur en a un… Mais cet oiseau est sur le point de mourir, vous n'auriez pas dû lui offrir, ma tante. »

« -Je n'ai jamais offert de rouge-gorge à ta sœur, répondit une voix enraillée. Elle l'a attrapé toute seule. »

« -Vous lui avez certainement soufflé une si mauvaise idée. »

Il se tourna, légèrement énervé, vers l'ombre qui prenait place sur le siège de roche.

« -Tu donnes beaucoup de soucis à tes parents, jeune homme », chuchota Néréis en plissant ses yeux en déséquilibre constant. « Puis-je savoir ce que tu veux à une vieille néréide fatiguée ? »

Une vieille néréide qui ressemblait à une jeune femme, seul son regard avait prématurément vieilli mais cela suffisait à gâter l'ensemble.

« -Je suis venu chercher quelque chose… Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais vous aimez les devinettes et le mystère, Néréis. Je veux que vous me récitiez les frasques de mon père comme un poème prédigéré. »

« -C'est à cela que tu réduis ma passion ? Petit présomptueux. »

Elle claqua des doigts, les petites créatures cessèrent de frotter le sol et se dispersèrent dans un petit bruit de crainte.

Avant toute chose, Syd lui tendit la dague dérobée à Draco Malefoy. Néréis étouffa un petit rire et s'en saisit :

« -Tu remontes dans mon estime… »

« -Très bien, conteuse vénale, vous êtes bien payée. Alors maintenant, contez, contez ! »

« -Vénale ? Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une prostituée ! »

Les mains de la femme se crispèrent sur la lame, laissant couler un filet de sang et elle releva ses yeux sur son neveu. La carté d'un vert pâle contre les ténèbres d'un mauve obscur, il y avait toujours une guerre sans merci qui se dessinait dans ce regard. Sans compter ce tracé noir qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans la courbe de ses iris, comme pour imiter des strates de déchets s'y déposant au fil du temps.

« -Que veux-tu savoir ? » siffla-t-elle comme un serpent.

« -Quand a-t-il commencé ? Pourquoi, comment, à cause de qui ? Qui a-t-il tué ? Qui a-t-il torturé ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait de si attrayant ? Que me cache-t-il encore ? »

_« -Il_ ? »

Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et frôla même le bout de son nez :

« -Cet homme que vous admirez depuis si longtemps Néréis ! »

« -Tu m'en veux pour cela ? »

« -Qu'a-t-il fait de si extraordinaire pour mériter l'absolution de tous ses vices ? »

« -Tu hais ton père ? »

« -Répondez-moi… »

« -Je ne peux pas : ces questions, je les ai posées à une époque où je n'avais pas encore pris l'identité de Joyce Happer. Mais personne n'a jamais répondu. Ta mère a juste dit : « il s'est repenti… »

« -Et cela suffit ?! »

« -Cela devra _te_ suffire en tout cas ! »

Un coup brusque en arrière et il se redressa pour faire les cent pas :

« -Et vous ne savez rien d 'autre ? » s'enragea-t-il.

« -Pourquoi veux-tu connaître de tels détails ? »

« -Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il faisait ? Comment ? En quel lieu ? »

« -Non. »

Il la jaugea avec aigreur avant de lancer :

« -Mais quel culot ! »

« -Quelle mauvaise foi ! » répliqua sourdement sa tante.

Il perdait patience avec elle, comme jamais, il avait bien conscience de faire un immonde caprice mais il se sentait tellement dans son bon droit qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il sortit des bouts de papier de ses poches et leur rendit leur taille première. C'était les journaux de la presse sorcière qui avaient relaté l'accident de Morgane en faisant un bref aperçu de la famille Rogue.

« -Tout le monde savait et pas moi ! cria Syd, TOUT LE MONDE !! »

Les oiseaux étaient partis, effrayés par leur ton qui ne cessait de grimper. Néréis esquissa un sourire perfide :

« -C'est à croire que tu es un bel imbécile… »

Un râle outragé sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent.

« - C'est ainsi depuis toujours, Syd ! Tous les voisins savent qu'un tel est une ordure. Tous ! Sauf sa gentille femme, ses charmants bambins. Et je parie même qu'une certaine partie des élèves de Poudlard était au courant…. «

Il s'immobilisa et la fusilla du regard avec haine. »

« -Mais finalement, Syd, ce que ces gens devaient penser, c'est qu'il était bien étrange qu'un ancien Mangemort donne vie à de si adorables enfants ! »

« -Adorables ? Ne m'insultez pas ainsi ou cela va mal finir ! »

Elle se mit à rire, et Syd ricana nerveusement à son tour. Mais c'était un rire jaune :

« -Je ne saurai jamais de quel côté vous êtes… »

Petit sourire en coin et Néréis laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule gauche avec rêverie.

« -Tes parents ont hésité entre vous dire la vérité dès le départ ou vous le révéler qu'en temps voulu… »

« -Ils ont choisi la mauvaise solution alors ! »

« -Ne pense pas ainsi… Tu connais l'adage, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Crois-tu sincèrement que ta petite sœur et toi vous auriez pu tenir votre langue devant vos camarades ? Tu as beau être un vieux corbeau soupçonneux, nous n'en savons rien à ta naissance. Les enfants sont d'incorrigibles bavards ! Cela vous aurait échappé et vous seriez devenu le sujet de moqueries des autres enfants. En outre, à l'école, vous auriez appris quelles tortures infligeaient les Mangemorts et vos jolis cervelles auraient gambergé là-dessus sans repos. Voilà pourquoi nous avons préféré non pas le mensonge et l'illusion mais le silence, tout simplement le silence… »

Elle déposa la dague sur un accoudoir et se leva. Une robe bleu marine longeait son corps et se mélangeait à sa chevelure qui traînait sur le sol.

* * *

Au même moment, Madurei était de retour, et elle ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi son mari avait le visage gonflé et le nez cassé. Il se concoctait une potion pour se remettre lui-même sur pied. Sirius était parti juste après la dispute, ne souhaitant pas rester une seconde de plus en présence de Rogue.

« -Que fait Morgane ? » demanda-t-elle.

« -Grumph, chambre… » répondit l'amûr de sa vie.

« -Lachésis ? »

« -Greeee, chambre… »

« -Qu'elle descende, son père va venir la chercher. J'ai reçu une lettre de Néréis alors que je volais dans les environs… Syd était sur le point de rentrer dans sa demeure… Et elle nous certifie qu'il y passera la fin des vacances… Il ne reviendra qu'à Poudlard… »

Rogue la regarda furieusement mais ne pouvait exprimer son avis sans risquer de faire tomber sa mâchoire.

« -De l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts d'ici-là… » dit distraitement Madurei.

Et de continuer sans grande conviction :

« -Au moins il sera en sécurité là-bas… »

C'était à se demander qui elle essayait de convaincre… Mais le sentiment qui l'emportait, c'était celui d'infliger à Syd une bonne _punition_.

* * *

« -Tu me déçois quand même, jeune homme. » Reprit Néréis tout en marchant avec langueur. « A peine apprends-tu que ton père a servi Voldemort que tu fuis comme une petite chose fragile. »

« -Je voulais lui faire mal ! »

« -En exposant ta vie à ceux qui ont blessé ta sœur chérie ? »

« -J'étais gagnant sur tous les tableaux ! Vivant, il me recherchera sans trouver le repos. Mort, il s'en voudra toute sa vie ! »

« -Horrible petit bonhomme… » ricana Néréis au comble de l'absurde.

Elle s'approcha de lui en trois pas félins. Il ne recula pas mais l'envie ne lui manquait pas pourtant.

« -QUE CROIS-TU DONC, SYD ROGUE ? » se mit-elle à hurler, « qu'il te suffit de débarquer ici en hurlant pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? Que sais-tu de ton père ? Que sais-tu de la vie ? Tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté à qui tout a été donné sans contrepartie ! Que fais-tu le matin ? Tu te lèves, tu manges, tu vas en cours. Tu n'as jamais connu la misère. _Tu_ n'as jamais souffert comme _nous_ avons souffert… Tu as l'impression de faire quelque chose d'intelligent. Tes notes sont excellentes et tout le monde te fiche la paix. Du moment que tu ne sors pas de ta petite vitrine, tout va bien. Et le soir tu te couches mais le matin quand tu te réveilles, rien n'a changé : tu es toujours aussi CON. »

Les membres de Syd tremblaient, une colère sans précédent faisait battre son cœur. Mais plus que ça, il se sentait troublé et frappé de plein fouet par les paroles de Néréis. Oubliant la présence de sa tante, il massa ses tempes en silence. La voix de Néréis possédait un ton si désagréable, comme un disque rayé, et l'écouter lui donnait de ces migraines !

« Réfléchis » se dit-il, « elle essaie de t'avoir ! » Il comprit enfin qu'en réalité elle utilisait son pouvoir de néréide pour accélérer et décélérer le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, c'était cela qui lui procurait un tel mal de tête.

« -Il va falloir que je m'occupe personnellement de toi », dit Néréis implacable. « Je me vois dans l'obligation d'ouvrir ton petit crâne pour en ressortir tous ces préjugés qui t'empêchent d'avancer dans la vie… »

Elle avait pris son visage dans ses mains écaillées.

« -J'espère que c'est une métaphore », marmonna Syd sans sourciller.

Elle le lâcha soudainement et s'enfouit dans le silence le temps que le sang de Syd se remette à couler normalement.

« -Saleté de néréide ! » gronda-t-il, « je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus recommencer une telle chose ! »

« -C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-elle avec fourberie, « sais-tu que j'ai déjà failli faire exploser ton oncle ainsi ? »

« -Oui, et Black aussi. Là, vous auriez pu ! »

Néréis explosa de rire, mais d'un rire hystérique et à demi étouffé par des suffocations animales :

« -C'est fantastique ! clama-t-elle, ton cœur dément ta bouche à chaque instant ! Tu as encore des progrès à faire mais j'ai foi en toi ! Tu seras la lie de cette nouvelle ère ! »

Le jeune homme présenta une mine dubitative :

« -Il est toujours agréable de faire traiter de déchets, même quand la phrase est cernée de dorures… »

Mais il repartit aussi sec sur une autre conversation :

« -A quoi sert d'avoir une fille médium si c'est pour ne pas prévoir des choses vraiment importantes ? »

« -Que veux-tu dire ? »

« -Lachésis m'a dit de ne pas m'éloigner de mon père, mais au lieu de s'occuper de mon complexe oedipien, elle aurait pu faire une prédiction au sujet de Morgane ! »

« -C'est ce qu'elle a fait. »

Syd dut rassembler toute sa maîtrise de soi pour tenir le coup.

« -Que dîtes-vous donc, ma tante ? » murmura-t-il dangereusement.

« -C'est simple, je savais que ta sœur se ferait agresser. »

« -ET VOUS… »

« -Et je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante ! Tenter quoi que ce soit aurait pu inverser la donne ! On ne joue pas avec le destin ! »

« -Qu'est-ce que j'entends !? »

« -La vérité, c'était bien ce que tu voulais ? Je ne te mentirai jamais ! Tu es bien le seul à qui je parle de cette façon ! »

Plus rien ne l'étonnait venant d'elle, il se mit à tourner autour de Néréis dans des allures de prédateur :

« -Alors vous saviez que les Néo-Mangemorts… »

« -Pas les Néo-Mangemorts ! Ce nom est dépassé mon mignon… Mynus Lonross a décrété qu'on laisserait ce pseudo à ces gangs de voyous qui sévissent pour d'autres, des mercenaires en d'autre terme. Les vrais coupables sont les _Nemo_… »

« -Comment savez-vous cela ? » s'enquit Syd en proie au doute.

« -Je les espionne tous par mon miroir d'Ivoire, je te le montrerai si tu veux… Je sais ce que l'on pense de moi : je suis une vilaine sorcière noire, cousine du Lord Ténébreux, et bâtarde de surcroît. Je suis folle à lier, et certains expliquent la fortune matérielle de mon époux par mes mauvais sorts. Ils n'ont pas tort… Vois-tu Syd, j'avais décidé de vivre dans la monotonie la plus complète. Mais un beau matin, j'ai décidé que cela devait changer. »

« -Et ces Nemos, que veulent-ils ? » l'interrogea Syd avant qu'elle ne se mette à raconter sa vie.

Néréis parut ravie d'une telle question, elle prit une large inspiration et se mit à déclamer :

_À ce nom seul de Cid ils trembleront d'effroi ;  
Ils t'ont nommé seigneur, et te voudront pour ROI._

Sa voix résonna quelques secondes dans les ténèbres…

C'était trop tard ! Elle repartait dans ses délires poétiques ! Syd jeta l'éponge… Mais Néréis ne souhaitait pas que cette conservation finisse ainsi.

« -Tu es venu vers moi, je ne t'ignore pas », murmura-t-elle. « N'aie crainte, je m'occupe de tout à partir de maintenant. »

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle. Au fond de son cœur, Syd sentait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur irréparable. Il aurait bien voulu lui crier de se mêler de ses affaires mais il devinait bien qu'il avait réveillé quelques monstres endormis.

Sa tante l'enlaça soudainement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il la repoussa bientôt de toutes ses forces…

« -Vous m'avez… arraché des cheveux », constata-t-il en sentant une petite irritation sur son crâne…

Les yeux de Néréis étincelaient de hargne…

« -Je m'occupe de tout », répéta-t-elle une dernière fois.

* * *

**Fin de la première Section.**

**Halaaaa, Rogue qui se fait tabasser par Black XD J'ai fais un effort surhumain pour que ce ne soit pas l'inverse, non ? MDR !**

**Allez, bisous et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
